


You'll Always be The One I Love

by aiilioka8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Nudity, Snipers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiilioka8/pseuds/aiilioka8
Summary: Military AUUshiSemi
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 10





	You'll Always be The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature, swearing, and 18+ scene. I have to remain the readers to stay away if you're not mature enough to read this. Read by your own risk.
> 
> Ini adalah kelanjutan dari one shot

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

BOOOOMMMMM BOOOMMMM

DOR DOR DOR

"SIAL. KITA KEHABISAN WAKTU!!"

"KAMI TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA LAGI!!"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT. KITA AKAN KALAH, SERSAN!"

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN TIM SNIPER? BERAPA LAMA LAGI MEREKA AKAN KE SINI?"

Bzzt bzzt bzzt

Seorang tentara mendengarkan lewat headphone nya, mencoba menghubungkan mereka dengan tim sniper yang katanya akan menyusul mereka.

"Tiger 1, Tiger 1 memanggil Midnight. Over"

Bzzt bzzt bzzt

"Tiger 1 to Midnight. Keadaan di sini sangat genting, kami menunggu bantuan. Over"

Bzzt bzzt

"Sersan. Mereka tidak mengangkat", ucap tentara itu dengan panik.

"DAMN IT", ucap sersan itu sambil memukul radio itu.

"SERSAN. ADA TANK YANG MENUJU KEMARI"

"BAGAIMANA INI, SERSAN??"

Para tentara yang berada di balik tembok yang setengah hancur akibat dirajam dengan peluru itu mulai panik. Like hell, mereka adalah regu _front line_ , mereka adalah sasaran empuk bagi pihak lawan untuk dihancurkan. Dan lihatlah mereka sekarang, jumlah mereka bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari, bahkan tidak sampai setengah regu.

Sersan itu kehilangan ketenangannya dan mulai menarik kerah prajurit itu.

"DENGARKAN AKU, DASAR KAU PRAJURIT CENGENG. KITA AKAN PULANG DENGAN SELAMAT DAN AKU AKAN MENJAMIN ITU. JADI BERHENTILAH MENANGIS SEPERTI BAYI DAN JADILAH SEORANG PRAJURIT. KAU MENGERTI???!!!!", sersan itu terengah-engah. Dia juga panik apalagi melihat sisa anak buahnya yang putus asa karena musuh semakin menghantam mereka dengan peluru dan sialnya akan ada tank yang menghancurkan mereka. Dia melihat mayat dari anak buahnya yang tergeletak naas di tanah hitam itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang gagal menjadi pimpinan mereka, tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya. Tidak sekarang.

"Baiklah, sersan", prajurit itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Bagus. Bagaimana komunikasi dengan Midnight 1?", tanya sersan itu. Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala. Sersan itu memijit dahinya.

"TANK NYA SEMAKIN DEKAT DAN SEPERTINYA DIA MENGARAHKANNYA KE KITA", teriak seorang prajurit lainnya.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL F*CK F*CK F*CK. DIMANAKAH MIDNIGHT SIALAN ITU??!!!"

"KITA AKAN MATI"

Semua prajurit kembali panik dan sersan itu bahkan tidak bisa menyemangati mereka. Ada yang mulai berdoa memohon ampun, ada yang melihat foto keluarga yang selalu dibawanya, ada yang menangis memanggil ibunya.

 _"Bahkan sampai mati pun, aku adalah sersan yang payah. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku, istriku"_ , sersan itu dalam hati sambil menatap miris moncong tank yang mengarah ke mereka.

"Maafkan aku, prajurit. Aku rasa aku akan tidak akan menepati janjiku untuk membawa kalian pulang. Tapi, sebelum kita berakhir, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah prajurit paling berani yang pernah kutemui", ucap sersan sambilan menepuk bahu mereka. Mereka semua terdiam melihat sersan itu. Pimpinan mereka memang kejam dan mereka membenci itu, tapi mereka lebih benci melihatnya hancur seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sersan. Terima kasih karena sudah bersama prajurit rendahan ini hingga akhir", ucap prajurit cengeng sambil menarik ingusnya.

Sersan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Menahan air matanya agar tidak lolos dari matanya yang lelah itu.

"Jangan menangis, pengecut. Tetaplah terlihat tegar", ucap sersan itu dalam hati.

"RELOADDDDD", mereka mendengar suara teriakan musuh yang menyuruh untuk mengisi peluru tank itu.

"Jika dari kalian ada yang ingin lari, lari lah sekarang, aku akan melindungi kalian. Ini kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk hidup", ucap sersan itu sambilan mengambil senjatanya dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Para prajurit itu melihat satu sama lain. Mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kami bisa meninggalkan sersan kejam?", ucap seorang prajurit sambil mengambil senjatanya dan melakukan posisi siap menembak. Yang lain pun mengikuti.

"Kalian cecunguk sialan", ucap sersan itu dengan nada kejam seperti biasanya. Tapi dalam hati, dia terharu akan keberanian anak buahnya.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha menghubungi mereka. Sampai aku mati pun, aku akan tetap melakukan itu", ucap prajurit bagian komunikasi itu.

Sersan itu melihat ke arah tank itu dan tersenyum miris.

"GOD SAVES THE KING", teriak sersan itu

"GOD SAVES THE KING", teriak para prajurit itu.

"TEMBAKKK!!!!", teriak musuh sambil memberikan tanda.

Mereka yang berada di belakang tembok itu menutup mata dengan erat, termasuk sersan itu.

Tiba-tiba semua hening. Mereka terheran dan terkejut ketika mendengar suara panggilan.

Sersan itu membuka matanya.

"Oi, kalian tidak apa-apa??", tanya seseorang yang berpakaian yang mirip dengan mereka, terkecuali kain hitam di wajah mereka.

Sersan itu membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti itu. Dia melihat tank yang diam membisu itu dan musuh sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Sersan, apakah kau tidak apa?", tanya seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pimpinannya.

"Y-y-ya", jawab sersan itu masih tidak percaya bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Kalian hebat sekali bisa bertahan. Maaf, tadi sinyal nya kacau sehingga sambungan komunikasi kita terputus. Kami berlari secepat mungkin ke sini", ucap pimpinan itu.

Sersan itu melihat para prajuritnya yang sudah menangis dan berteriak karena mereka masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Terlihat beberapa dari Midnight 1 menembaki pasukan musuh. Terlihat juga tembakan dari jarak jauh yang menghujani pasukan musuh itu sehingga mereka terbabat habis. Sersan itu mencari-cari asal tembakan jarak jauh itu dan tidak menemukan bangunan yang tinggi di dekat sana, kecuali bangunan rapuh yang berjarak 2 km dari tempat pertempuran. Dan secara kebetulan, tembakan jarak jauh itu dari sana. Sersan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke pimpinan itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Apakah dia di sini juga?", tanya sersan itu dengan wajah terkejut. Pimpinan itu hanya tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"Yes, our ace. The Grey Swan"

"Grey Swan to Pelican 1. Target sudah dilumpuhkan. Musuh mundur. Over"

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang kembali ke sini. Over"

"Roger"

Seseorang yang berada di bangunan yang hampir mau roboh itu menenteng senjatanya. Dia melepas topi dan masker hitamnya. Menampilkan sesosok wajah dengan kulit yang kusam, tapi tidak menutup kecantikan dari setiap lekuk wajahnya, ekspresi wajahnya yang memang terlihat garang. Dia melepas ikat rambutnya sehingga rambutnya sebahu dengan poni belah dua berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan ujung rambut berwarna lebih gelap. Dia melihat tempat pertempuran yang jauh di sana, terlihat benar-benar luluh lantak. Ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca. Kemudian dia membuka bilah bibirnya dan berkata

"Man, this is f*cking mess"

"Enaknya bisa pesta. Sementara kita duduk di luar sambil berjaga"

Beberapa prajurit tengah duduk melingkari api unggun sambilan bergosip ria.

"Sial, aku ingin mabuk juga", ucap satu prajurit sambil melempar kayu bakar kecil ke api unggun itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang merayakannya juga yang turun ke front line kan. Sadar sadar diri aja, kita tidak turun ke sana", ucap prajurit lain.

"Sial kau cecunguk"

"Dan pahlawan kali ini adalah pasukan Midnight 1"

"Sebenarnya Midnight 1 itu biasa-biasa aja kemampuannya. Cuma karena ada Grey Swan, pamor mereka naik. Toh kalau Grey Swan di pindahkan ke pasukan lain, pamor Midnight 1 juga turun kok"

"Ehmmm, anoo, bisakah kalian menceritakan Grey Swan itu bagaimana? Aku pernah mendengar mengenai dia, tapi aku belum pernah bertemunya. Hehe", ucap seorang prajurit lain.

Mereka semua melihat prajurit yang bertanya itu.

"Ah iya ya. Kau kan baru di kompi ini ya"

"Hehehe. Ya begitulah. Aku hanya pernah mendengar bahwa Grey Swan adalah salah satu sniper dengan keakuratan yang sangat tajam. Dan salah satu kabar yang menghebohkan rupanya dia adalah perempuan"

"Well, aku hanya pernah bertemunya beberapa kali, karena Midnight 1 itu sering sekali turun ke medan perang. Katanya julukan Grey Swan itu diberikan karena dia yang cantik tapi kejam dan rambut abu-abu nya itu. Tidak hanya sniper, dia juga petarung yang handal. Padahal dia harusnya memanfaatkan semua itu untuk jadi mata-mata saja. Tidak perlu bekerja kotor seperti ini"

"Ya, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sexy itu. Dan dadanya. Wow"

"Kenapa kalian mesum sekali?", tanya prajurit salty untuk sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah munafik kau. Disini kita hanya bisa melihat dada pria yang datar. Jadi dengan adanya dia, mataku bisa tercuci dengan baik"

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu soal Grey Swan ini. Jangan pernah menantangnya saat dia mabuk. Jangan pernah atau kau ak-"

BRAKKKK

Prajurit yang sedang bergosip itu langsung menoleh ke suara hantaman yang keras itu.

"Ya Tuhanku", ucap prajurit baru itu terkejut melihat salah satu prajurit yang babak belur dan sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Terjadi lagi", prajurit lainnya hanya bisa facepalm.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang wanita dengan singlet warna hitam dan celana tentaranya. Dia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan tapi siapapun dapat melihat amarah dari wajahnya.

"SEMI! SEMI! SEMI! SEMI!", teriak para prajurit lainnya menyemangati wanita bernama Semi itu.

"Coba kata..hik..kan lagi..hik..", Semi yang mabuk itu mulai hiccup sambilan berjalan ke prajurit yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah itu.

"Aku..hik..adalah Semi Eita...Grey..hik..Swan..wanita yang menjadi prajurit..hik..dan kau meremehkan....hikkk..aku karena genderku? TERIAKKAN NAMAKU DAN MUSUH AKAN TAKUT MENDENGARNYA, ucap Semi sambil menampar prajurit itu dengan keras, sampai wajahnya babak belur.

"Oi oi. Dia bisa membunuh prajurit malang itu", ucap prajurit lainnya. Sementara yang lainnya menyoraki Semi, beberapa prajurit bergerak sambil menahan Semi agar tidak semakin liar.

"LEPASKAN AKU BR*NGS*K SIALAN. URUSANKU BELUM SELESAI DENGANNYA..HIKK", teriak Semi sambil berusaha melepas tahanan dari para prajurit itu.

"Sorry, Sem. Kalau gini terus, kau bisa membunuh orang secara gak sadar", ucap prajurit bernama Ohira Reon. Ohira pun memukul tengkuk Semi hingga wanita itu pingsan.

"HUUUUUUUU", sorakan mengejek dari para penonton itu mengarah ke para prajurit yang sedang mengangkat Semi seperti karung dan membawanya ke kamar tidur Semi.

"Ya seperti itulah jika kau menantang seorang Semi Eita", ucap prajurit yang tadi bercerita.

"Oi, Sem", panggil Ohira ke Semi yang barusan keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar Semi itu memang dilainkan karena dia perempuan. Tetapi jangan harap kamarnya bisa sebagus kamar prajurit lainnya. Karena hanya dia perempuan sendiri di kompi itu, maka kamar yang dibuatkan untuknya kecil dan dibuat dengan cepat sehingga terkesan asal-asalan. Tapi, Semi tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan jika dia tidur di luar pun tidak masalah sebenarnya, selama tempat itu nyaman untuknya.

"Yo Ohira", balas Semi yang sudah bersiap dengan seragam prajurit berwarna hijau tua itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?", tanya Ohira yang berjalan bersama Semi menuju pos utama.

"Pusing dan tengkukku sakit. Sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk ya", ucap Semi sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Ya dan kau hampir membunuh orang, Sem. Mau tak mau aku harus melumpuhkan dirimu, makanya tengkukmu sakit"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat", ucap Semi dengan polosnya.

"For God's sake, Sem. Jangan pernah mabuk-mabukan lagi. Kau benar-benar seperti singa betina ketika mabuk. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa julukanmu bukan singa abu-abu saja", ucap Ohira dengan facepalm.

Semi hanya bisa tertawa garing. Dia tahu itu kenyataannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aku terbawa suasana sampai aku melewati limitku. Biasanya juga aku tidak mabuk sampai sebegitunya kok", ucap Semi membela diri. Ohira memutar bola matanya malas.

 _"Untung cantik. Kalo tidak, udah kulempar dia ke sungai dekat kompi"_ , ucap Ohira dalam hati.

"Pokoknya, jangan pernah mabuk-mabukan lagi"

"Baiklah baiklah, ibu"

"Aku bukan ibumu, sial"

Semi terkikik mendengar omelan dari Ohira. Ohiraadalah satu-satunya teman yang dia punya di kompi ini. Ohira masuk ke dalampasukan Midnight 1, sama dengan dirinya.

Sesampainya di pos utama, mereka semua berbaris menghadap podium. Setelah melakukan upacara seperti biasanya, Kapten dari kompi itu mulai berbicara

"Pada hari ini, seseorang yang istimewa datang ke kompi kita dan akan berada di sini selama 2 bulan untuk mengawasi kompi kita. Beliau adalah seseorang yang sangat legendaris, meskipun usianya yang masih muda. Di bawah kepemimpinannya, beliau berhasil merebut beberapa negara yang sekarang menjadi jajahan negara kita. Dengan julukannya "White Eagle", dia ditakuti oleh siapapun yang mendengar namanya. Langsung saja tanpa berlama-lama, ini lah dia. Mayor Ushijima Wakatoshi", kapten dan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan mengiringi naiknya seseorang yang tinggi, berbadan tegap dengan seragam hijau yang mirip dengan mereka. Aura mencekam datang dari dirinya, dengan wajahnya yang serius itu. Seolah-olah mereka dicengkram oleh cakar yang besar. Bahkan Semi bisa merasakan cengkraman itu. Wanita itu bergidik ngeri.

 _"Dia bukan orang sembarangan"_ , ucap Semi dalam hati sambilan melihat laki-laki berambut olive dan warna mata yang senada.

Laki-laki itu melihat mereka semua. Mengabsen satu persatu prajurit yang tengah berbaris di hadapannya. Sampai dia melihat Semi. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan mayor sialan itu?", Semi mengenal ekspresi itu. Jarang ada perempuan yang masuk ke pasukan utama sehingga ketika dirinya pertama kali dipindahkan ke kompi ini, dia sering mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

"God saves the King", teriak Ushijima yang kemudian diikuti oleh prajurit lainnya.

"Terima kasih kepada Kapten A yang telah memperkenalkan diri saya sehingga saya tidak perlu berbicara panjang lebar mengenai perkenalan. Saya ditugaskan di sini untuk memantau perkembangan dari kompi ini karena kompi ini termasuk ke dalam pasukan terbaik yang berhasil merebut wilayah paling banyak. Saya sendiri akan ikut dalam pengaturan strategi perang di wilayah ini sehingga kita bisa membawa kemenangan ke tanah air kita. Itu saja dari saya. Terima kasih. God saves the King", Ushijima mengakhiri pidatonya. Kapten dan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan.

Tiba-tiba, Ushijima turun dari podium dan berjalan ke arah barisan prajurit itu. Kapten yang melihat itu pun terkejut dengan tindakan Ushijima dan berusaha mengikutinya. Mereka semua bergidik ketakutan ketika Ushijima berjalan melewati mereka. Ushijima berhenti di satu tempat. Semi membelalakkan matanya ketika Ushijima berada di hadapannya, tengah melihat dirinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibacanya. Semi merasa cengkraman dari Ushijima semakin kuat.

 _"Wait what? Kenapa dia ke sini? Aku tidak ada salah. Sial, padahal dia manusia. Tapi dia benar-benar sesuai dengan julukannya"_ , ucap Semi dalam hati, tapi dia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang. Ohira yang berada di sampingnya pun khawatir, tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya.

"Kau, nona. Siapa namamu?", tanya Ushijima dengan nada suaranya yang datar.

"Siap! Nama saya Semi Eita", ucap Semi dengan suara lantang khas militer sambil memberi hormat kepada Ushijima.

"Mayor, dia lah The Grey Swan. Sniper andalan kami, yang berhasil membawa kemenangan wilayah ini, dengan jarak tembak terjauhnya 2 km", ucap kapten itu dengan bangganya. Semi yang mendengar itu sebenarnya ingin tersenyum, tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Ushijima memindai Semi dari atas sampai bawah.

 _"Sial sial sial. Kenapa coba mayor nih liatin sampai segitunya? Sepertinya tidak pernah melihat perempuan saja. Matanya minta dicolok juga nih lama-lama",_ oke Semi, anda mulai barbar meskipun itu dalam hati.

"Aku tahu bahwa Grey Swan ada di kompi ini, tapi aku berharap terlalu besar sepertinya. Tidak sesuai ekspektasiku", ucap Ushijima dengan dingin.

Mereka semua yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, termasuk Semi. Bahkan di dahinya telah tampak tanda perempatan imajiner karena menahan amarahnya.

 _"WOI BAB* ANJ*NG M*TH*RF***ER S*ALAN B*JING*N BR*NGS*K, BERANI-BERANINYA INI MAYOR NGOMONG GITU. EKSPEKTASI APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN SAMA B*J*NGAN INI HAHH????!!!!!!!! BARU KETEMU TIDAK SAMPAI 15 MENIT UDAH NGOMONG GITU. PENGEN PELINTIR KEPALANYA TERUS BADANNYA DIJADIIN TARGET TEMBAK"_ , kira-kira seperti inilah makian Semi di balik ekspresinya yang tenang.

"Siap!", ucap Semi ke Ushijima dengan suara yang lantang. Biar bagaimanapun, Ushijima adalah atasannya dan dia tidak boleh membantah atasannya.

"Jangan hanya karena kau perempuan yang bisa masuk ke pasukan utama bahkan mendapatkan gelar menakutkan, kau akan menjadi sombong dan tinggi hati. Kau adalah prajurit yang berjuang demi tanah air", ucap Ushijima dengan dingin.

"Siap! Terima kasih!", ucap Semi. Ushijima pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju posnya.

"Bubarkan mereka", perintah Ushijima ke kapten itu.

"Siap, Mayor!"

Tanpa Ushijima sadari, Semi yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai buku buku jarinya memutih sedang merencanakan 101 cara membunuh Ushijima karena telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Aku akan membunuh si Ushijima itu", ucap Semi kepada Ohira. Mereka sedang makan siang.

"Oh, semoga berhasil ya. Kalo ketangkap, jangan cari aku ya", ucap Ohira dengan santainya.

"Harusnya kau membantuku, Ohira. Teman macam apa kau ketika harga diriku dijatuhkan oleh mayor sialan yang apa julukannya? White eagle? Elang putih? Kayak dongeng aja", omel Semi.

"Terus itu Grey Swan bukannya kayak dongeng juga ya?", tanya Ohira balik.

"Setelah membunuh Ushijima, kau selanjutnya, Ohira", ancam Semi.

"Ya ya ya, semoga saja ya rencanamu berhasil. Kalau berhasil. White eagle tidak selemah yang kau kira. Kekuatan, kecepatan, staminanya lebih kuat dari dirimu. Dia disebut White Eagle bukan tanpa alasan. Apalagi dengan kecerdasannya yang sama seperti ayahnya, salah satu penasihat militer di kerajaan. Dia disebut sebut sebagai prodigy militer", Ohira menjelaskan.

"Hehh, jadi dia itu hanyalah anak orang kaya yang menaiki tangga dengan kaki ayahnya ya. Aku taruhan, dia pasti memanggil ayah dan ibunya dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama"

"Taruhanmu sungguh tidak jelas, Sem. Tapi aku akan ikut karena aku ingin melihatmu kalah. Hahahahaha", Ohira tertawa dengan sarkastiknya.

Semi hampir ingin memasukkan moncong pistol kesayangannya ke mulut Ohira yang sedang tertawa itu.

 _"Untung aku sabar ya",_ ucap Semi dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba datang ke tempatku dan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia meremehkanku sepertinya. Dan dia bilang apa "jANgAn HAnYa kAREnA kAU pEreMpUAN". Maksudnya apa hah berbicara seperti itu? Takut tersaingi oleh perempuan?", ucap Semi dengan nada pedasnya.

"Dengan kekuatannya dan rumor yang seperti itu, dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keberadaanmu. Mungkin dia suka padamu", ucap Ohira ngasal.

Untuk kedua kalinya, tangan Semi gatal ingin memasukkan moncong pistolnya ke mulut Ohira sialan itu.

"Percuma aku mengatakan unek-unekku kepadamu. Yang ada malah membuat aku semakin naik darah"

"Sudah sudah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, buktikan saja kerjamu yang hebat itu ke dirinya. Pasti dia tidak akan meremehkanmu lagi", ucap Ohira sambil menepuk kepala Semi dengan pelan. Semi menghela nafasnya. Benar kata Ohira, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Peraturan militer yang harus menghormati atasan itu mengekang kebebasannya yang terkadang ingin memberontak sehingga Semi lebih memilih diam saat dirinya ingin menghantam atasan yang meremehkannya hanya karena gender.

"Suka? Amit amit deh", ucap Semi dalam hati sambil mengangkat bahunya.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Tembakan terakhir dari Semi Eita seolah olah menjadi suara trumpet yang menandakan bahwa mereka menang dalam pertempuran kali ini.

"Sial, strategi dari mayor Bakajima itu memang ampuh", oceh Semi saat dia merapikan senjatanya di kamarnya. Bayangkan saja, pertempuran yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu hingga 4-5 bulan itu bisa dipersingkat jadi 1 bulan dengan kemenangan mutlak dari mereka di bawah kepemimpinan Mayor Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tok tok tok

Semi dengan refleks mengacungkan pistolnya ke pintu itu.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku. Ohira. Kau dipanggil oleh mayor kesayanganmu itu", ucap Ohira dari balik pintu.

Ingatkan Semi kalau Ohira itu teman baiknya karena jika tidak, Semi akan menembaknya dengan anak (aka pistol) di tempat.

"Ck", Semi berdecak kesal. Mau apa lagi sih mayor ini.

"Oke oke. Aku akan ke sana", ucap Semi. Dia menyimpan pistolnya di kotak dekat tempat tidur kerasnya dan pergi ke tempat mayor itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Semi membuka pintu ruang kerja sekaligus kamar mayor itu. Terdengar alunan lagu dari sebuah gramofone.

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Every hour, every day, every year_

"Selamat sore, Mayor", Semi memberi hormat kepada Ushijima. Sementara, Ushijima tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Semi menunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai mayor itu membuka mulutnya. Jantung Semi sudah berdebar-debar, oh bukan karena suka atau apa, tapi karena takut akan perintah yang diberikan mayor itu. Mayor itu unreadable.

Tiba-tiba, Ushijima memberikannya sebuah amplop. Semi bingung dan menerima surat itu. Semi membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Mata Semi terbelalak ketika membaca surat itu.

"Apakah karena aku perempuan, jadi kau mengusirku seperti ini?", tanya Semi langsung kepada Ushijima. Ushijima yang sedang menulis itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena ucapan Semi. Ushijima melihat Semi yang sepertinya sedang menahan amarah.

"Maksudmu? Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk sekolah di ibukota bulan depan. Bukankah itu berita baik untukmu? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan gendermu", ucap Ushijima dengan singkat.

Semi mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Bahkan kertas yang dipegangnya sudah ronyok.

"Tugas utama seorang prajurit adalah turun ke perang, Mayor Ushijima"

"Dan tugas utama yang lain adalah sekolah. Memangnya kau ingin berada di pangkat seperti ini terus-menerus?", tanya Ushijima balik. Memang benar, pangkat Semi tidak tinggi, hanyalah sebatas kopral. Semi tidak berpikir untuk menaikkan pangkatnya, menurutnya perang adalah tempat dirinya bisa bebas melakukan apa saja. Dia tidak terkekang oleh identitasnya sebagai perempuan. Tapi memang benar, pangkat diperlukan dalam dunia militer yang kejam ini.

"Siap! Tidak!", akhirnya Semi hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Ushijima kembali menulis, sementara Semi keluar dari kamar Ushijima. Ushijima berhenti menulis dan melihat pintu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Sial. Dia sudah merencanakan untuk mengusirku", ucap Semi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ohira yang melihat Semi pun menghampiri wanita itu.

"Yo, Sem. Gimana pertemuan dengan mayor kesayanganmu itu?"

Semi menyikuti Ohira tepat di perutnya sehingga Ohira kesakitan.

"Sial kau, Se-", perkataan Ohira terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi ingin membunuh Semi.

"Ekhem, oke, ada apa?", tanya Ohira.

"Dia mengusirku. Bulan depan, aku harus pergi dari sini dan ke ibukota untuk sekolah", ucap Semi sambil menggertakkan giginya. Dia menendang kursi kayu malang yang berada di dekatnya hingga terlempar jauh.

"Bukannya bagus, Sem? Di jaman perang seperti ini dan ketika orang-orang bertalenta sepertimu dibutuhkan, dia malah memberimu kesempatan emas untuk bersekolah dan pergi dari perang ini", ucap Ohira dengan santainya.

"Tapi, Ohir-"

"Sem, pangkatmu itu penting. Kau mau terus-terusan berada di posisi bawah? Sementara kau dieluk-elukkan sebagai ace di sini, posisimu hanya kopral. Dengan posisi itu, kau akan sering diremehkan. Kau sendiri sering mengatakan bahwa kau akan membuktikan dirimu. Bukan sebagai perempuan, tapi sebagai prajurit. Ini adalah salah satu pembuktianmu. Kembalilah ke sini dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi, Sem", ucap Ohira sambil tersenyum.

Semi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu mengenai hal yang dikatakan oleh Ohira. Hanya saja dia tidak terima kalau perintah itu berasal dari Ushijima. Selama ada Ushijima di sini, dia sering merasa bahwa sedang dicengkram oleh mayor itu. Semi merasa terintimidasi. Benar-benar seperti cakar elang.

"Apakah kau mengerti maksudku, Semi?", tanya Ohira. Semi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Thanks, Ohira. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum.

_"Teman ya...."_

Pasukan Midnight 1 tidak selengkap biasanya. Beberapa dari mereka dibuat menjadi tim baru, termasuk Ohira.

"Oi, Ohira. Apa tugasmu nanti? Sangat tumben mereka tidak memasukkanku ke tim itu" tanya Semi yang sedang bersandar di pintu.

"Entahlah. Aku belum diinstruksikan. Perintah atasan, Sem", ucap Ohira sambil mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Oh. Tugas rahasia ya"

"Begitulah"

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, Sem. Tapi sepertinya jika aku kembali, kau sudah tidak di sini lagi"

"Kalau begitu, susul aku ke ibu kota, Ohira. Mintalah mayor itu untuk menyekolahkanmu. Jika dia tidak mau, aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membatalkan rekomendasiku sehingga namanya tercoreng"

"Need not to be like that, Sem"

"Please, Ohira. Kembali lah dengan selamat. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap keluarga di sini", ucap Semi dengan nada yang sedikit lemah. Ohira tersenyum dan memikul tas besarnya di bahunya yang lebar. Dia berjalan ke arah Semi dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali, Sem. Sebelum itu, kau harus berjanji agar tidak mengacau di kompi ini", ucap Ohira sambil terkekeh. Semi menendang kaki Ohira.

"Serius, Ohira. My gut feeling mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk", ucap Semi.

"Setiap hari kita selalu menghadapi hal yang buruk, Sem. Ini perang, bukan festival"

"Tapi-"

"Eita..."

Semi menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Oke oke oke. Aku akan menjadi anak baik di sini. Tapi, tolong kembalilah", Semi memeluk Ohira. Ohira terkejut, tapi dia berhasil tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Iya iya. Don't be a cry baby, Sem. Not suits you"

Sekali lagi Ohira mendapatkan tendangan gratis dari Semi. Mereka melepas pelukan itu. Ohira berjalan menjauhi Semi. Semi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Ohira. Tak berapa lama, Ohira berbalik ke Semi.

"Sem"

"Iya?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan kepadamu, kalau aku kembali, aku akan memberitahumu"

Semi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian dia tersenyum

"Kalau begitulah, kembalilah secepat mungkin"

Ohira pun berbalik dan berjalan semakin menjauh dari kompi itu.

_"Sorry, Sem"_

Seminggu berlalu

Semi masih menunggu kabar dari Ohira. Setidaknya Ohira mengirimkan surat untuknya. Semi berusaha agar tidak bertingkah barbar sesuai dengan janjinya. Tiba-tiba, kapten mereka menyuruh untuk berkumpul di pos utama.

"Tumben mendadak gini?", pikir Semi.

"Para prajurit yang tercinta. Ada sebuah pengumuman yang menggembirakan sekaligus menyedihkan untuk kita. Pengumuman itu akan disampaikan oleh Mayor Ushijima. Silahkan, Mayor"

Ushijima berjalan menuju podium itu.

"Saya akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman yang menggembirakan terlebih dahulu. Seminggu yang lalu, saya membuat tim khusus untuk menyusup ke ibukota negara musuh dan merebut kode rahasia mereka, dan misi mereka berhasil. Sekarang markas utama sedang mengenkripsi kode rahasia itu dan sebentar lagi kemenangan ada di tangan kita"

Mereka semua bersorak gembira mendengar kabar itu, tapi tidak dengan Semi.

 _"Itu misi bunuh diri",_ pikir Semi yang mematung di tempat. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar kabar buruk itu. Seketika pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalanya. Pikiran Semi buyar ketika dia mendengar suara Ushijima yang dari tadi diam.

"Dan kabar buruknya adalah tidak ada yang selamat dari misi itu"

Semua kesenangan itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Terutama bagi Semi Eita. Rasanya dunianya pecah terbelah. Teman satu-satu yang dipunyainya. Teman yang selalu menemaninya, menyemangatinya, yang paling mengerti mengenai dirinya.

_Her gut feeling was right._

Ushijima menyebut satu-satu nama anggota dari tim khusus yang melakukan misi bunuh diri itu.

"Ohira Reon", sebut Ushijima. Mendengar nama itu semakin membuat hati Semi hancur.

"Marilah kita mengheningkan cipta untuk mereka yang telah-"

BUAKKKK

"SEMI EITA!!"

Semi maju dengan beringas menuju podium dan melayangkan tinjuannya ke Ushijima, tapi tinjuan itu berhasil ditahan oleh mayor itu. Kapten memberikan kode kepada prajurit menahan tubuh Semi.

"Kena-"

"YOU B*ST*RD. KAU MENGUSIRKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBUNUH TEMANKU. APALAGI YANG MAU KAU AMBIL DARIKU? MAYOR B*JING*N. KAU MASIH BISA MENYEBUT DIRIMU MAYOR SETELAH KAU MENYURUH MEREKA MELAKUKAN MISI BUNUH DIRI?", teriak Semi di depan wajah Ushijima. Ekspresi Ushijima tetaplah datar.

"KAU MASIH MENYEBUT DIRIMU MANUSIA?", teriak Semi. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Marah, sedih, keputusasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Dia melampiaskannya ke Ushijima.

PLAKKK

"SEMI EITA. KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN ITU KEPADA MAYOR USHIJIMA? SIAPA KAU YANG BERANI MENENTANG MAYOR USHIJIMA? MINTA MAAF SEGERA", perintah kapten itu setelah menampar Semi.

"Tidak", ucap Semi dengan tegas. Dia menatap Ushijima dengan tatapan membunuh. Tatapan yang sama ketika dirinya berada di medan pertempuran. Darahnya semakin mendidih. Hanya Ohira yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi dia sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Ushijima mendekati Semi yang masih ditahan oleh prajurit lain. Dia membalas tatapan Semi dan berkata

"Bertindaklah seperti prajurit, Nona Semi Eita"

Semi membelalakkan matanya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang diseret menjauh dari pos utama. Ushijima kembali ke podium.

Dan akhirnya Semi dikurung di kamarnya. Kamarnya dijaga oleh prajurit-prajurit lain. Dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar itu sampai dia menyelesaikan hukumannya. Awalnya hukuman dari kaptennya adalah dikeluarkan dari kompi dan pangkatnya diturunkan, tapi Ushijima meringankan hukumannya menjadi menuliskan surat permintaan maaf dan diserahkan kepadanya.

Semi masih tengah merenungi kepergian Ohira. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatannya untuk melaksanakan hukuman. Setelah beberapa hari, dia baru menuliskan surat itu, tetapi bukannya surat permintaan maaf, malah surat kebenciannya kepada Ushijima.

Setelah diizinkan oleh prajurit itu dengan menunjukkan amplop yang telah disegel, Semi pergi ke kamar Ushijima. Dia tidak peduli resiko apa yang akan menimpanya, sampai dia dikeluarkan dari militer. Dia tak peduli. Dia membenci Ushijima.

Tok tok tok

Semi mengetuk pintu kamar Ushijima.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengetuk lebih keras lagi. Dia menunggu jawaban.

 _"Mungkin dia sedang pergi"_ , pikir Semi. semi mencoba membuka kenop pintu itu dan..

"Apa-apaan mayor ini? Teledor sekali dia, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk dan mencuri barangnya?", omel Semi.

Semi pun memasuki kamar Ushijima dan menuju ke meja kerjanya. Dia meletakkan surat itu di mejanya. Ketika dia ingin pergi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Lemari buku yang kecil, tapi penuh sekali.

"Hehh, kutu buku juga dia. Aku yakin jika dia berpidato, dia akan menggunakan kuotasi dari buku-buku yang dibacanya supaya terlihat pintar"

_Hey Semi, kamu mengatai author secara gak langsung loh :(_

Tiba-tiba, Semi melihat sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berbahan kulit warna coklat terselip agak ke dalam. Memang tidak terlihat jika dari jauh, tapi mata Semi yang jeli tidak bisa dibohongi.

_Well, she is The Grey Swan after all_

"Buku apa ini? Diary?"

Semi membuka buku itu. Halaman pertama bertuliskan dengan tulisan rangkai yang besar dan rapi.

CATATAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH

-Ushijima Wakatoshi-

Semi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Judul yang mengintimidasi. Sama seperti orangnya"

Semi membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Tanggal xx/xx/1950_

_Jumlah orang yang telah kubunuh : 52 orang._

_Nama : (52 nama)_

_Jangan pernah lupakan dosamu_

Semi merasa dadanya ngilu. Seperti tersayat ketika dia membaca kata-kata itu.

"Dia mencatat semua nama orang yang meninggal dalam perang", ucap Semi dengan pahit.

_Untuk kesekian malam, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi karena mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi buruk tentang orang dengan nama-nama yang telah kutulis mendatangiku dan meminta bayaran atas kematian mereka. Mereka semakin mendesakku hingga menenggelamkanku di dalam kerumunan mereka. Itu adalah bayaranku atas kematian mereka. Itu adalah karma atas dosaku yang harus kutanggung seumur hidup_

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Semi.

_Tanggal xx/xx/1950_

_Jumlah orang yang telah kubunuh : 61 orang_

_Nama : (61 nama)_

_Jangan pernah lupakan dosamu_

Semi terus terusan membuka halaman demi halaman hingga halaman terakhir.

_Tanggal xx/xx/1950_

_Jumlah orang telah kubunuh : 15 orang_

_Nama : (15 orang)_

_Selain membunuh orang, aku telah membunuh perasaan seorang wanita. Aku membunuh laki-laki yang disayangi oleh wanita itu. Itulah kenapa aku tidak menghukumnya. Melainkan aku yang harus dihukum._

_Aku memang seorang pembunuh. Bukan, lebih dari itu. Aku seorang monster._

Semi menjatuhkan buku itu karena tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Air mata terus keluar dari manik mata berwarna coklat itu. Dia menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Sial, apa yang telah kulakukan kepadanya? Aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat jahat padanya"

Hatinya sangat sakit ketika membaca catatan pengakuan dari seseorang yang dijuluki White Eagle, seorang mayor yang dianggap jenius militer, yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang, tanpa sadar bahwa diri Ushijima Wakatoshi perlahan-lahan membusuk dan mati.

Semi mengambil buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Dia mengambil surat yang berada di meja itu dan keluar dari kamar kerja Ushijima. Dia berjalan menuju api unggun dan membakar surat kebencian yang dibuatnya.

"He didn't deserve this", ucap Semi menggosok air matanya dengan paksa dan melihat surat yang terbakar itu menjadi abu seiring dengan kebenciannya yang memudar.

Setelah mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf yang rapi, Semi mengepak barang-barangnya dan memakai pakaian kemeja lengan panjang berwarna krim dan rok panjang berwarna coklat tua.

"Semiiiiiii, cepat-cepat kembali ke sini", beberapa prajurit menangisi kepergian Semi. Semi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya yang berkumpul di hadapannya.

"Aku pasti akan kembali ke sini. Aku berjanji", ucap wanita itu sambil menepuk punggung dari para prajurit. Kebiasaan dirinya.

Pemimpin dari pasukan Midnight 1 pun maju ke hadapan Semi.

"Siap, Pak!", Semi memberikan salam kepada pemimpinnya itu. Pemimpinnya memegang kedua lengan Semi.

"Aku baru ingat bahwa kau adalah perempuan. Selama ini aku sepertinya terlalu keras padamu ya. Bahkan banyak pekerjaan yang sulit kuberikan padamu, sampai aku lupa kalau kau itu seumuran dengan putriku", ucap laki-laki tua itu sambil tersenyum pada Semi.

"Siap! Tidak, pak! Kau malah menjagaku sangat baik di sini, pak. Kau telah kuanggap sebagai figur orang tua bagiku, pak", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki tua itu mengelus rambut Semi yang telah disanggulnya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik seperti julukanmu, Grey Swan. Jaga dirimu baik baik di sana, nak. Doa kami akan selalu menyertai dirimu. Cepatlah pergi, kau biaa ketinggalan keretamu"

Semi tersenyum sedih.

"Jangan sedih, kami akan baik-baik saja di sini. Tanpa Grey Swan pun, selama di bawah kepemimpinanku, Midnight 1 akan tetap menjadi pasukan yang hebat", ucap pemimpin itu sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Terima kasih, pak dan yang lainnya", Semi mengambil kopernya dan mulai berjalan menuju kereta barang yang telah menunggunya. Tidak berapa lama, Semi menjatuhkan kopernya dan berlari memeluk pemimpin itu.

"Wooo", untungnya pemimpin itu bisa menahan beban tubuh Semi.

"Terima kasih banyak, pak. Terima kasih banyak", Semi menangis saat memeluk pemimpin itu.

"SEMIIII", akhirnya yang lain ikut memeluk Semi dan pemimpin itu. Semi benar-benar harus berpisah dari keluarga yang tak sedarah dengannya.

Setelah adegan yang mengharu biru itu, akhirnya Semi menaiki kereta barang dan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Tidak ada Mayor Ushijima ya", ucap Semi dengan suara yang kecil.

3 bulan berlalu

Semi baru pulang dari Akademi. Ketika sampai di pintu flat nya,

"Nona Semi, ada surat untukmu. Aku menyelipkannya lewat bawah pintu, jadi berhati-hatilah saat masuk", ucap pembantu yang bekerja di apartemen itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Maam", Semi masuk ke flat kecil yang disewanya itu. Dia melihat ada sebuah surat yang terlihat sangat rapi tapi formal, berwarna hijau tua. Semi meletakkan tas nya dan mulai membuka amplop surat itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu, Semi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi aku diundang ke pesta markas utama. Hahhh...karena aku si Grey Swan ya", ucap Semi sambil meletakkan surat itu. Kemudian dia melihat ada potongan kertas kecil bertuliskan

_Datanglah ke tempat ini sesuai denah_

_xx/xx/1950, 15.00_

_Jangan terlambat_

_Perintah markas utama_

_DENAH_

"Aku cukup menyesali kenapa aku harus dijuluki Grey Swan karena sangat merepotkan mengemban nama itu"

xx/xx/1950, 14.55

Semi sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan di denah itu.

 _"Salon??",_ pikir Semi dalam hati. Di hadapannya adalah sebuah salon besar yang biasanya didatangi oleh orang-orang kaya. Tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita berusia paruh baya dengan warna rambut bergelombang besar berwarna merah maroon.

"Semi Eita yaa? Aku merasa terhormat sekali bisa bertemu dengan The Grey Swan, sosok pahlawan wanita yang berhasil menumpas musuh. Aku adalah pengagummu, Nona Semi"

Semi bingung dan cengo.

"Terima kasih. Tapi apakah aku tidak salah tempat ya?", tanya Semi dengan polosnya.

"Tidak- tidak. Kami sudah menunggumu. Kami akan mengubahmu menjadi wanita yang paling cantik di pesta malam ini. Jangan menolak yaa, ini perintah markas utama"

Semi menatap horror wanita yang tengah tersenyum lebar di depannya.

_"Mati aku"_

"Girlsssss..", para pekerja pun keluar dari pintu itu dan menyeretnya masuk ke salon itu.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sssstttt, kau cukup menikmati saja dan kau akan melihat hasil dari Mrs. K"

Akhirnya, Semi benar-benar dipermak (aka disiksa menurut Semi) dimulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan kukunya yang sering dipotongnya asal-asalan pun diperbaiki. Terkadang Mrs.K mengomel soal perang dan hal-hal lainnya dan Semi pun ikut mengomentari dari sudut pandangnya yang sudah terjun ke perang secara langsung. Karena Semi adalah tipikal yang banyak bicara, dia cepat akrab dengan Mrs.K, selama Mrs.K tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat tombol kebarbarannya nyala. Mrs.K juga mengomel ataupun memuji bagian tubuhnya.

"Badanmu cukup berisi, tapi kulitmu ini berwarna lebih gelap, jadinya terlihat sexy. Selain itu, ukuran dadamu yang besar membuat kau itu attractive, Nona Semi. Tapi ingatlah, kau adalah Grey Swan, hanya orang-orang terbaik lah yang boleh meminangmu. Kebanyakan laki-laki jaman sekarang itu meremehkan wanita, mereka tidak suka wanita tangguh. Padahal coba saja mereka disuruh mengangkat ember berisi air, pasti mereka akan mengeluh terus-terusan. Kau memiliki julukan yang mengerikan, pamor mengenaimu juga baik, kau juga cantik, pasti banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang ingin memilikimu, tapi ingat hanya orang-orang terbaik yang boleh memilikimu", ucap Mrs.K sambilan melihat Semi yang telah memakai _strapless bustier gown_ berwarna krem dengan pola bunga berwarna hitam, menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya, beserta rambutnya berwarna abu-abu itu telah diikat dengan model _messy low braided bun_ dengan jepit rambut bertatahkan berlian kecil berwarna putih, kemudian dia mengenakan sarung tangan putih dari satin sepanjang lengannya. Wajahnya yang dirias dengan flawless dan bibir berwarna coklat muda. Semi masih tidak percaya bahwa yang berada di depan cermin adalah dirinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Mrs. K.

"Sedikit terbuka di bagian dada. Tapi aku menyukainya", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum.

"Perfecto. Sekarang tinggal parfum dan-", ucapan Mrs.K terhenti ketika ada pekerja yang membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Oke, Nona Semi. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh mobil di depan. Jadi sebaiknya kita cepat saja", ucap Mrs.K sambilan menggiring Semi kembali ke meja rias. Semi sedikit tertatih karena heel yang tidak biasa dipakainya, tapi pengalaman perang mengajarkannya untuk melatih keseimbangan.

"Aku tidak memesan mobil", ucap Semi dengan polosnya. Mrs.K memegang tangan Semi yang telah dibungkus dengan cantik oleh sarung tangan putih itu.

"Itu mobil dari markas utama, khusus untukmu, The Grey Swan. Gaun dan segala hal yang ada di tubuhmu, semua adalah hadiah kecil dari negara ini untuk pengorbananmu yang sangat besar, dear. Kau benar-benar angsa yang sangat cantik"

Semi tersipu malu karena perkataan Mrs.K.

"Oke, sudah saatnya. Chop chop, kau harus segera menaiki mobilmu, putri angsa. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa The Grey Swan adalah wanita cantik tapi kuat dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu. Jangan gugup, anggap saja ini medan perang, bedanya hanyalah kau berperang dengan laki-laki yang bermulut manis", ucap Mrs.K sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Semi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Mrs.K

"Aku akan menaklukkan mereka semua, Mrs.K", ucap Semi di depan pintu salon kepada Mrs.K yang tengah bersandar di pintu.

"That's spirit, girl"

Supir membuka pintu mobil Cadillac hitam dan mempersilahkan Semi masuk. Setelah duduk di dalam mobil, Semi melambaikan tangannya ke Mrs.K dan mobil itu membawanya menuju lokasi pesta itu.

_"Jangan gugup, Semi. Kau bisa melewati malam ini. Ingat kata-kata Mrs.K. Anggap saja ini perang"_ , pikir Semi ketika dia melihat sebuah gedung besar yang terlihat berkilau.

_"Sial, pestanya mewah sekali. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah ke pesta seperti ini. Jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan, Semi Eita"_

Ketika mobil itu sampai di depan pintu utama gedung itu, supir itu membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Semi untuk keluar. Semi menjejakkan kaki sebelah kanannya ke lantai dan keluar dari mobil itu. Tiba-tiba muncul satu orang berpakaian tuxedo hitam yang menghampiri Semi.

"Nona Semi Eita? Aku Letnan F dari markas utama", ucap orang itu dengan senyum yang lebar. Lesung pipinya membuat laki-laki itu semakin tampan.

"Siap!", Semi memberikan hormat kepada Letnan F yang dihadiahi oleh tawa dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Yang ada malah kau yang malu loh"

Benar saja, beberapa melihat Semi yang sedang memberikan posisi hormat dengan tatapan aneh. Semi pun kembali ke posisi semula dan merasa malu.

"Maafkan saya, letnan. Kebiasaan", ucap Semi menyembunyikan semburat merah muda dengan _clutch_ kecil berwarna putih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Semi. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa kau begitu luar biasa malam ini. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan The Grey Swan yang legendaris. Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat bisa menjadi _guide_ mu malam ini"

"Jangan menyanjungku, letnan. Saya hanyalah prajurit biasa. Julukan itu terlalu dihiperbolakan", ucap Semi sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Well, kau akan menerima banyak sanjungan dan pertanyaan di pesta ini. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa setidaknya tahan untuk disanjung. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu bahwa kemungkinan kau akan menerima banyak pertanyaan atau kau bisa jadi disuruh berpidato di depan mereka semua"

Semi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan beban yang akan menimpanya nanti. Seketika kepala Semi terasa sakit. Dia memijit dahinya.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku telah menyiapkan beberapa kartu sebagai jawabanmu nanti jika ditanya-tanya. Sisanya kau improvisasi saja", ucap laki-laki itu sambilan menyerahkan beberapa kartu ucapan kepada Semi. Semi mengambil kartu itu dan berusaha menghafalkannya. Malam ini akan menjadi hidup dan mati karirnya di militer.

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Nikmati saja pesta ini. Sekarang ayo kita masuk ke dalam", Letnan F memberikan lengannya kepada Semi, sementara Semi yang awalnya bingung, akhirnya mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan laki-laki itu. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

_"Wish me luck"_

Semi bertemu dengan banyak orang, terutama petinggi yang terus-terusan menyanjung kecantikan dan keberaniannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia adalah The Grey Swan yang terkenal. Bahkan ada beberapa wartawan yang hendak mewawancarainya, tapi dihadang duluan oleh Letnan F. Wartawan harus meminta izin kepada petinggi militer dari markas utama untuk mewawancarai Semi. Meskipun seolah-olah dia seperti property markas utama, tapi Semi bersyukur karena dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa berkata manis.

TING TING TING

Keributan di gedung itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Mereka semua langsung melihat ke arah bunyi itu berasal.

"Selamat malam, Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya. Aku adalah Letnan Kolonel P, sekaligus tuan rumah dari pesta ini. Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan kalian semua malam ini untuk menghadiri pestaku yang sederhana ini. Tuan-tuan yang tampan dan Nyonya-Nyonya yang cantik benar-benar membuat pesta yang sederhana ini menjadi mewah"

Semuanya bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hormat saya kepada Jenderal B beserta keluarganya, Mayor Jenderal C beserta keluarganya, Mayjen G beserta keluarganya, dan Kolonel J beserta keluarganya. Di tengah waktu yang sibuk karena perang ini, anda-anda semua bersedia hadir di malam yang indah ini"

Yang disebutkan pun memberikan jempol kepada sang tuan rumah.

"Dan, aku punya kejutan untuk kalian semua. Pada malam ini, kita kedatangan 2 tamu yang benar-benar special. Dua orang yang legendaris di dunia militer. Dua orang muda yang mampu membalik keadaan perang sehingga kita bisa menang. Dua orang dengan julukan yang jika didengar oleh musuh, mereka akan berlari pontang-panting ketakutan. Jika kalian mendengar julukan ini, maka kalian akan tahu. WHITE EAGLE DAN GREY SWAN. Saya persilahkan kepada Mayor Ushijima Wakatoshi dan Kopral Semi Eita untuk menaiki panggung ini", mereka semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sambil menyerukan julukan mereka.

Jangan ditanya keadaan Semi, dia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Cobaan apa lagi yang diberikan kepadanya.

 _"AKU BENAR-BENAR BISA GILA. APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN DI ATAS PANGGUNG ITU? DAN JUGA ADA MAYOR USHIJIMA. KEADAAN AKAN SANGAT AWKWARD. AHHHHHHHHHHHHABADJBSKDNDBAKAJNKABDSNBHSJNDJSHSNDSBDJNDBASN",_ inilah keadaan pikiran Semi. Letnan F menyadarkan Semi.

"Nona, sebaiknya kau cepat ke panggung. Aku akan memegang tasmu. Stay cool, nona. Aku tahu kau panik", ucap letnan itu. Semi memaksakan senyuman kepada letnan itu dan memberikan _clutch_ nya. Semi mulai berjalan menuju panggung itu dengan perlahan. Sepanjang perjalanannya, dia mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan dan sorakan, terutama dari pihak laki-laki. Kontras dengan Ushijima yang berjalan menuju panggung dan menerima sorakan serta tepuk tangan yang keras dari perempuan. Dan ketika mereka berdua sampai di atas panggung,

 _"MATI AKUUUUU. AKU BERADA DI SAMPING MAYOR USHIJIMA. INI BENAR-BENAR AWKWARD. SANGAT AWKWARD",_ derita pikiran Semi. Ushijima yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih yang pas dengan tubuhnya dengan pita berwarna hitam berdiri dengan gagah di samping Semi Eita.

"Wahhh, sepertinya kedua tokoh legendaris ini sangat matching malam ini. Sama-sama mengenakan warna putih ya. Satunya adalah pangeran elang dan satunya lagi adalah putri angsa. Sangat cocok sekali mereka berdua ya", sorakan semakin nyaring sehingga membuat Semi memaksakan senyuman, tapi aslinya dia malu sekali.

"Mungkin sepatah dua kata dari Mayor Ushijima atau Kopral Semi", tanya letkol itu.

 _"GIMANA INI????!!!! AAHHHHHHHHH. AKU HARUS BICARA APA..HARUSNYA AKU MENOLAK UNDANGAN INI. INI PERANG YANG TIDAK BISA KUMENANGKAN"_ , sekali lagi pikiran Semi kacau. Meskipun dia tetap memasang senyum, Ushijima bisa merasakan bahwa Semi benar-benar gugup, bisa dilihat dari lengannya yang sedikit bergetar. Ushijima berbisik kepada Semi.

"Biar aku saja", begitulah bisikan dari Ushijima yang membuat Semi terkejut dan langsung melihat laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Ushijima maju ke depan dan mulai berpidato. Pidato yang begitu membara hingga membuat Semi terpukau mendengarnya. Mayor yang berada di depannya itu benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu pernah dia temui. Seketika dia teringat akan diary yang pernah dibacanya. Semi masih merasa bersalah kepada Ushijima.

Setelah pidato Ushijima yang membangkitkan semangat dari para hadirin, Ushijima menerima banyak sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang benar-benar meriah. Bahkan Semi pun ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum. Ushijima kembali ke samping Semi. Semi ingin memberikan pujian, tetapi rasa bersalah masih meliputi pikiran Semi sehingga bibirnya terkunci.

"Benar-benar pidato yang hebat dari Mayor Ushijima. Sekali lagi berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada mereka berdua", sekali lagi terdengar dengan sangat nyaring.

"Dan sekarang, Kopral Semi, kau ingin mengatakan sepatah dua kata. Oh atau begini saja, aku pernah mendengar rumor bahwa kau memiliki suara yang bagus. Jadi kenapa kau tidak menyumbangkan sedikit suaramu untuk kami?"

Semi membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolaknya, tapi rasanya suaranya tidak terdengar karena sorakan yang mengelu-elukannya.

_"AJABSAJDKSEBDADKANJKASNJASBJHASABSJAKANDJBDD. AKU HARUS NYANYI APAAAAAA??? KALAU SUARAKU JELEK, BAGAIMANAAAA??? AKU INGIN PULANG. HUWEEEEE"_

"Kau adalah prajurit, majulah. Ini adalah perangmu", bisik Ushijima tiba-tiba ke Semi. Membuyarkan pikiran Semi. Entah kenapa, ketika dia mendengar kata-kata dari Ushijima, dia menjadi tenang. Semi kemudian maju ke depan.

"Selamat malam. Saya adalah Kopral Semi Eita dengan julukan The Grey Swan. Terima kasih karena telah mengundang saya yang pangkatnya rendah ini untuk menghadiri pesta malam ini. Terima kasih atas kesempatannya untuk saya. Suara saya tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi semoga bisa menghibur para hadirin. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu "Do You Know Where You're Going To""

Semi menarik nafas dan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, kemudian instrument dimainkan. Semi mendekatkan bibirnya ke _standing mic_ di depannya.

_Do you know where_ _you're going_ _to?_

_Do you like the things_ _that life is showing_ _you?_

_Where are you going_ _to, do you know?_

_Do you get what you're hoping_ _for?_

_When you look behind_ _you there's no open door._

_What are you hoping f_ _or, do you know?_

Semua yang mendengar suara Semi benar-benar terpukau. Tidak luput dari Ushijima.

_"Suaranya benar-benar indah, sama seperti orangnya"_ , pikir Ushijima yang melihat penampilan Semi.

_Once we were standing_ _still in time,_

_Chasing the fantasies_ _that filled_ _our minds._

_And you knew how I loves_ _you but my spirit_ _was free,_

_Laughing at the questions_ _that you once asked_ _of me._

_Do you know where_ _you're going_ _to?_

_Do you like the things_ _that life is showing_ _you?_

_Where are you going_ _to, do you know?_

_Now looking_ _back at all we planned,_

_We let so many dreams_ _just slip through_ _our hands._

_Why must we wait so long before_ _we see_

_How sad the_ _to those_ _questions can be?_

_Do you know where_ _you're going_ _to?_

_Do you like the things_ _that life is showing_ _you?_

_Where are you going_ _to, do you know?_

_Do you get what you're hoping_ _for?_

_When you look behind_ _you there's no open door_

Selesai Semi menyanyikan lagu itu, dia mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Ushijima masih belum sadar dari kekagumannya itu hingga Semi kembali ke tempatnya semula. Semi sedikit tersenyum mendengar semua sorakan itu untuknya.

"Benar-benar. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan seorang Grey Swan yang cantik ini memiliki suara yang begitu indah. Bagaimana bisa kita melewatkan dua anak muda yang benar-benar hebat dan tanpa celah ini? Semuanya, mari kita bersulang untuk White Eagle dan Grey Swan", pelayan memberikan gelas yang berisi minuman kepada Semi dan Ushijima. Dan akhirnya mereka bersulang. Ushijima mengarahkan gelasnya ke Semi, Semi yang terkejut pun akhirnya ikut bersulang dengan laki-laki di sampingnya. Rasa bersalah masih meliputi dirinya. Dia merasa tidak enak terhadap Ushijima.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Nona Semi?", tanya seorang laki-laki terhadap Semi. Semi menolaknya dengan lembut. Kemudian datang lagi beberapa laki-laki yang mengajaknya berdansa.

 _"Makin banyak aja yang ngajak dansa. Daripada mempermalukan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa berdansa, lebih baik aku menolaknya saja"_ , pikir Semi. Tapi ada laki-laki yang benar-benar kukuh sampai membuat Semi hampir ingin memelintir kepalanya, jika saja..

"Nona Semi, apakah kau ingin berdansa denganku?", Ushijima tiba-tiba berada di belakang laki-laki itu. Semi dan laki-laki itu terkejut mendengar Ushijima. Laki-laki itu sampai bergeser ke samping sehingga Ushijima berada di depannya.

"Nona Semi, apakah kau mau berdansa denganku?", tanya Ushijima sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ba-baiklah", Semi tidak dapat menolak permintaan yang terkesan perintah dari mantan atasannya ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju lantai dansa. Semua mata tiba-tiba tertuju pada pasangan yang memakai pakaian berwarna senada itu. tentunya karena, White Eagle dan Grey Swan yang berdansa. Ketika Ushijima meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Semi, laki-laki itu pun menautkan tangan besar miliknya ke tangan lentik milik wanita itu.

"Mayor, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu", ketika mereka mulai berdansa, tiba-tiba

KRAK

Sepatu yang dipakai oleh Semi menginjak pantofel hitam milik Ushijima. Ushijima mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa", ucap Semi dengan malu-malu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya agar Ushijima tidak melihat wajahnya yang tengah memerah karena malu itu.

"Oh, tidak apa. Lanjutkan saja dansa ini sampai selesai", ucap Ushijima dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, ma-"

"Ini perintah. Tidak baik terus-terusan menolak permintaan dansa orang lain, Nona. Kau akan dianggap tidak sopan. Hal itu tidak baik untuk karirmu ke depannya"

Semi terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Ushijima.

KRAK

Semi menutup matanya dan mengumpat

"Sial"

Dia melihat wajah Ushijima. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

"A-ano, mayor. Apakah kau tidak kesakitan? Maksudku kau tidak perl-wuooo", Ushijima tiba-tiba memegang pinggang Semi dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Semi terkejut. Dress yang dipakainya itu mengembang dengan indahnya.

Ushijima menurunkan Semi dengan pelan.

"Sekarang adalah yang paling sulit dansanya. Setelah aku merenggangkan lenganku, kau berputarlah ke arahku. Aku akan menangkapmu", ucap Ushijima sambilan merenggangkan lengannya dan Semi pun berputar menuju Ushijima, yang menangkap dan memeluknya.

Dan seketika musik pun berhenti dengan Semi yang masih dipeluk oleh Ushijima. Mereka berdua mengatur nafas.

"Terima kasih, Mayor"

"Bukan masalah"

Semi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Ushijima telah pergi duluan.

 _"Aku harus mengatakannya"_ , pikir Semi. Dia meminta izin kepada Letnan F, mengambil tas kecilnya dan menyusul Ushijima yang keluar dari gedung itu.

Semi sedikit berlari mencari Ushijima. Akhirnya dia menemukan mayor itu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil melihat langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Semi berjalan perlahan menuju tempat mayor itu.

"Permisi, mayor"

"Nona Semi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau duduk dulu", Ushijima bergeser dan memberikan ruang bagi Semi untuk duduk. Setelah Semi duduk, mereka berdua diam. Ketika Semi ingin membuka pembicaraan, Ushijima tiba-tiba berkata

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah mengirim Ohira Reon. Itu adalah misi bunuh diri dan aku sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya mengenai resiko dari misi itu. Dia pun menyetujuinya dengan syarat bahwa kau tidak boleh diikutkan dalam misi itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin wanita yang dicintainya itu mati sia-sia"

Semi mengetahui bahwa Ohira mencintainya setelah dia mendapatkan surat beserta kalung nama Ohira, tidak lama setelah dia pindah ke ibu kota.

"Apakah kau yang mengirim surat dan kalung itu?", tanya Semi.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengirimkannya jika dia tidak kembali dari misi itu"

Semi terdiam.

"Mayor, aku ingin meminta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu saat itu. Aku benar-benar kalap saat itu sehingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Itu bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, melainkan itulah resiko dari prajurit. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf dan terima kasih karena telah merekomendasikanku hingga menyelamatkanku hari ini", ucap Semi dengan tulus.

Ushijima hanya menatap Semi dengan datar.

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua diam kembali.

"Meskipun kau adalah seorang prajurit, kau benar-benar cantik malam ini. Dan suaramu benar-benar indah"

Semi bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai memanas karena pujian dari Ushijima.

Angin malam mulai berhembus dengan pelan.

"Sial, dingin sekali", Semi tiba-tiba mengumpat. Ushijima melepas jas putihnya dan menutupi bahu dan punggung terbuka wanita itu dengan jasnya.

"Eh..", Semi melihat jas putih, kemudian Ushijima.

"Kurang baik berpakaian terbuka seperti ini di malam hari. Apalagi daritadi kau terus-terusan dilihat oleh orang-orang di sana", Ushijima menunjuk dada Semi.

Wajah Semi memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Pakaian ini juga bukan mauku. Markas utama memilihkannya untukku", ucap Semi dengan suara yang kecil.

"Pakailah jas ini sampai kau pulang. Setidaknya bisa menutupi bagian punggung dan bahumu yang terbuka"

Semi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, mayor"

"Hmm"

Semi mencuri-curi lihat mayor yang berada di sampingnya itu. Kemeja putih dan suspender hitam yang dipakainya itu benar-benar membentuk badannya yang besar dan tegap. Bahkan dia bisa melihat lengan kekar milik Ushijima.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang malam-malam", Ushijima meninggalkan Semi yang masih duduk itu.

"Bagaimana dengan jasmu, Mayor?", tanya Semi yang langsung berdiri.

"Terserah dirimu. Yang pasti, pakailah itu sampai kau pulang", ucap Ushijima yang berjalan memasuki taman itu.

"Baiklah", ucap Semi dengan suara kecil sambil memegang jas itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Semi berusaha mencari tahu alamat Ushijima. Dan ketika dia menemukannya,

"Ini alamat mayor Ushijima ya?", Semi melihat sebuah rumah kecil berwarna putih yang berada di pinggiran kota.

Semi menekan bel rumah itu.

"Sebentar", terdengar suara dari dalam rumah itu.

Semi yang tengah menunggu di depan rumah itu langsung melihat pintu rumah yang dibuka. Menampilkan Ushijima yang memakai kaos polo berwarna abu-abu dan celana kain panjang berwarna putih gading.

"Nona Semi, silahkan masuk", Ushijima mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jas putih kemarin", Semi memberikan paper bag berwarna coklat kepada Ushijima.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya juga, Nona"

"Pada akhirnya, aku harus mengembalikannya, Mayor. Aku tidak suka berutang budi"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau ada jadwal di akademi hari ini?"

"Iya, ada. Sepertinya aku harus segera mengejar bis agar tidak tertinggal"

Ushijima melihat Semi.

"Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke akademi"

"Tapi, mayor-"

"Kau mau kopi atau teh?"

Semi menyerah. Akhirnya dia masuk ke rumah itu.

"Duduklah"

Semi duduk di meja makan itu.

"Kau mau kopi atau teh?", tanya Ushijima yang sibuk menyiapkan cangkir dan piring.

"Kopi hitam. Terima kasih"

Ushijima meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat dan sepiring roti lapis yang dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, mayor. Aku sudah sarapan tadi"

"Tidak apa, makan saja. Anggap saja itu traktiranku"

"Aku akan menraktirmu lain kali, mayor"

Semi memakan roti lapis yang dibuat oleh Ushijima. Kemudian meminum kopi itu.

"Kopi yang dibuat olehmu wangi. Sedikit pekat, tapi tidak menusuk. Roti lapis yang kau buat juga enak"

"Terima kasih. Aku mendapatkan bubuk kopi itu dari temanku di luar negeri"

"Ah begitukah", Semi kembali menyeruput kopi itu. Ushijima kembali meminum kopi yang dibuatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menemukan alamatku?"

"Aku menanyakan kepada beberapa kolega di akademi"

"Begitukah?"

"Jangan berpikir aku menguntitmu, Mayor"

"Ushijima atau Wakatoshi. Aku merasa kita seumuran"

Semi melihat Ushijima. Laki-laki yang sedang memakan kacang goreng dari toples di dekatnya itu tengah meminum kopinya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Semi atau Eita"

"Baiklah"

Keduanya saling diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku menghidupkan sebuah lagu?", tanya Ushijima.

"Silahkan silahkan. Aku tidak masalah"

Ushijima berdiri dan berjalan menuju gramofonnya. Dia meletakkan piringan hitam ke gramofon itu.

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Every hour every day every year_

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Through each smile through each sigh through each tear_

"Sepertinya kau menyukai lagu ini, Ushijima. Kau sering menghidupkannya ketika berada di kompi itu"

"Lagunya bagus"

"Memang lagunya bagus. Aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai lagu"

"Tapi suaramu sangat indah, kau tahu?"

"Tolong jangan puji aku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar malu. Aku hanya tahu lagu itu saja karena sering dihidupkan oleh pimpinan timku", Semi menutupi wajahnya. Dia teringat ketika dia disuruh menyanyi saat pesta itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk militer?", tanya Ushijima tiba-tiba. Semi melihat cairan berwarna hitam di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku ini hanyalah seorang anak panti asuhan. Orang tuaku membuangku. Karena tidak ingin membebani panti asuhan itu, aku keluar dari sana dan masuk ke dalam perekrutan militer. Dikarenakan penglihatanku yang tajam, maka aku dimasukkan ke dalam posisi sniper. Itu saja ceritaku"

"Kalau kau tidak berada di militer, kau ingin menjadi apa?", tanya Ushijima sekali lagi.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Aku menyukai zona peperangan karena di sanalah aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum.

"Karena itu kau marah saat aku menyuruhmu untuk sekolah"

"Awalnya, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, perkataanmu ada benarnya juga"

"Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk sekolah karena aku tidak ingin melihat kau yang berhenti di pangkat kopral. Bukan berarti aku kasihan padamu yang seorang perempuan, tapi aku ingin supaya talentamu berkembang. Kau memiliki potensi besar, Semi"

"Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, meminum kopi bersama Mayor yang dulu kumusuhi", sarkas Semi.

"Kau sedang sarkas?", tanya Ushijima.

"Aslinya, aku ini seperti itu", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum.

Ushijima hanya melihat Semi dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritamu?", tanya Semi.

"Kau sudah mendengar rumor tentang ayahku bukan? Jadi aku masuk militer karena pengaruh dari ayahku"

Semi teringat akan kata-kata yang tertulis di diary itu.

"Jika tidak berada di militer, kau ingin menjadi apa?", tanya Semi sekali lagi.

"Peternak atau pekebun"

Semi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Aku tidak perlu membunuh orang jika aku menjadi peternak atau pekebun. Lagipula, pekerjaan tu menenangkanku. Kau lihat taman di luar sana? Aku yang menanamnya", ucap Ushijima sambil menunjuk jendela luar yang terlihat taman bunga dan kaktus kecil.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar hebat, Ushijima"

"Entahlah"

"Aku selalu ingin punya kaktus kecil di flat ku. Tapi, aku punya tangan kepiting. Tidak perlu ditanya, kaktus itu layu atau tidak tumbuh", ucap Semi sambil meringis.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti", ucap Ushijima.

"Benarkah?? Terima kasih, Ushijima", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum. Ushijima hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku harus ke akademi"

"Sebentar, aku akan berganti baju dulu. Tunggulah di sini"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku masih bisa mengejar bis"

"Aku akan mengantarmu", ucap Ushijima sekali lagi. Sulit untuk menolak Ushijima, perintah yang dikeluarkannya selalu mutlak.

Akhirnya Ushijima masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia keluar dan memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda lengan pendek dan celana kain berwarna putih gading, jangan lupa dengan ikat pinggang kulit berwarna coklat.

 _"Sial, lengannya kekar sekali"_ , Semi melihat pemilik lengan besar itu yang sedang mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Ayo. Kau bisa terlambat", ucap Ushijima.

"Baiklah"

Ushijima mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi kecil itu. Kemudian, Ushijima membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam.

"Masuklah"

Semi masuk ke dalam Cadillac berwarna hitam itu.Ushijima dan Semi pun pergi menuju akademi Semi.

Entah kerasukan apa, Mayor Ushijima selalu tiba-tiba berada di depan flat Kopral Semi setiap pagi dan menawarkan tumpangan kepada Semi. Semakin keras Semi menolak, semakin kukuh juga perintah dari Ushijima. Dari menawarkan sarapan bersama di restoran, bahkan kadang menunggu Semi yang sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan hingga malam. Semi yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa, apalagi dari manusia dengan ekspresi palinggggggg datar itu, dia bingung, tapi dia menyukainya. Setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Ushijima dengan nada datar, kadang bisa membuat wanita itu tersipu malu sendiri. Ketika Semi menggoda Ushijima, contohnya seperti kebiasaan merawat taman yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri, selalu dibalas dengan perkataan Ushijima yang membuat Semi skak mat sampai dia kesal sendiri dan ngambek. Bahkan bisa sampai Semi melayangkan tinjuannya ke Ushijima, tapi lawannya adalah White Eagle.

Di balik itu semua, mereka nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Dulu, mereka adalah musuh, tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai musuh juga, tapi ya sekarang mereka adalah teman...

Tidak

Mereka menginginkan lebih dari itu

Hari itu adalah hari sabtu sore, hari off Semi tentunya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau itu kerja apa sekarang? Kau memiliki waktu yang sangat luang untuk seorang mayor", tanya Semi yang berada di dalam mobil Ushijima.

"Aku diberikan cuti oleh markas utama, karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengambil cuti sama sekali", ucap Ushijima yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

Mereka sekarang berada di daerah tempat tinggal Ushijima. Sekali-kali mereka ingin mencoba kopi di daerah sana, katanya.

"Hehh, Tuan Pekerja Keras yang menjadi Tuan Pengangguran sekarang"

"Tidak juga, setiap hari aku mengantar dan menjemputmu. Jadi aku tidak menganggur"

"Oh begitu ya. Jadi aku ini adalah pelampiasan agar kau tidak bosan menganggur saja ya. Lebih baik kau mengurusi anak-anak hijaumu saja", ucap Semi dengan nada yang menyindir. Semi melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya dan pouting sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku juga mengurusi tamanku juga kok. Jadi aku benar-benar sibuk dalam 1 hari"

"Oh jelas, Semi Eita dan taman itu adalah pelampiasan Ushijima Wakatoshi yang bosan menganggur. Coba kau cari wanita lain untuk pelampiasanmu, kau akan 3 kali lebih sibuk sampai kau bisa lupa hari. Hahahahaha", Semi tertawa garing.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari wanita lain? Memangnya itu akan membuatku sibuk?", tanya Ushijima dengan polos. Semi ingin mencekik laki-laki di sampingnya sekarang.

"Oh jelas sekali, dengan julukan dan karirmu, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau. Kau akan super duper sibuk dengan wanita-wanita itu"

"Terima kasih atas saranmu", ucap Ushijima yang membuat tanda perempatan di dahi Semi semakin nampak.

"Sial, turunkan aku", perintah Semi dengan nada kesal.

"Hah??", Ushijima bingung ketika Semi minta turun tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau berhenti di mana?", tanya Ushijima.

"Disini!", ucap Semi dengan nada ngambek. Dahi yang berkerut dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Baiklah", tampaknya Ushijima tidak mengerti mengenai situasinya sekarang. Ushijima menghentikan mobilnya ke tepi. Semi mengambil paksa tasnya dan turun dari mobil itu. Oh jangan lupa dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

 _"Kenapa dia marah ya?",_ pikir Ushijima sambil melihat Semi yang sedang berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ihhhh sialan Ushijima, jadi aku cuma pelampiasan. Dia tidak punya niatan baik untuk antar jemput aku. Terserah lah. Aku pulang sendiri aja. Persetan dengan Ushijima, aku gak mau kenal lagi dengan mayor sialan itu"

"Semi!!!", teriak Ushijima yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Semi berpura-pura tuli dan berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Tapi jangan meremehkan Ushijima, tak berapa lama, Ushijima sudah berjalan di samping Semi.

"Kau kenapa Semi?", tanya Ushijima.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang. Silahkan cari wanita lain untuk pelampiasan harimu. Aku sibuk sekolah, bukannya kau yang merekomendasikanku dan menyuruhku naik pangkat?", ucap Semi dengan nada sarkastik. Ushijima melihat Semi dengan datar.

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua melihat ada kerumunan di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Kau kembali saja ke mobilmu. Pulang sana, rawat tamanmu itu", Semi mengusir Ushijima. Semi berjalan menuju kerumunan itu dan melihat ada beberapa pasang orang yang tengah menari diiringi oleh instrumen yang dimainkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai pakaian boho.

"Di sini sedang ada festival Bohemian", ucap Ushijima yang sudah berada di belakang Semi. Semi berdecak kesal karena Ushijima tidak mau pergi dari tadi.

"Anak-anak muda yang dimadu cinta, kalian pergilah menari ke sana", ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian boho.

"Kami bukan-", ucapan Semi terputus oleh wanita itu.

"Masih malu-malu ya? Kalau begitu, kami harus menyeret kalian", wanita paruh baya itu memanggil beberapa penonton dan menarik Ushijima dan Semi. Mereka mengikatkan headband ke kepala mereka berdua, lalu kalung dengan berwarna-warni ke leher Semi. Kemudian mereka didorong hingga ke depan mereka semua.

"Ayo menarilahh!!!", teriak orang-orang di sana. Semi yang sudah malu karena berpenampilan aneh dan tidak bisa menari itu. Dia ingin kabur sekarang, tapi mereka terdesak. Dia berniat mengeluarkan pistol dari pahanya dan mengancam mereka, tapi mereka kan tidak membahayakan dirinya. Tiba-tiba..

"Heyy"

"Ikuti saja gerakanku. Mereka tidak akan melepaskan kita kalau kita tidak menari. Mereka selalu begitu kepada turis", bisik Ushijima ke telinga Semi. Suara berat Ushijima membuat tubuh Semi menegang. Dia melupakan kemarahannya seketika dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lagu pun dimulai. Lagu yang bisa membuat seseorang menari karena tempo yang cepat itu mengiringi tarian mereka berdua.

Awalnya tarian Semi benar-benar kaku, tapi karena ini adalah tarian bebas dan selama singkron dengan Ushijima, maka tidak masalah untuknya. Untungnya Ushijima adalah penari yang handal, jadinya Semi tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Aku akan mengangkatmu. Bersiaplah", Ushijima memegang pinggang Semi dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Rok merah panjang yang dipakai Semi pun ikut berkibar. Setelah itu, Ushijima menurunkan Semi.

"Kau benar-benar penari yang handal, Mayor Ushijima", goda Semi.

"Menari masuk ke dalam list yang harus bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki"

"Aku pikir isi kepalamu hanyalah taman, strategi militer"

"Dan sekarang ada kau yang berada di dalam kepalaku"

Semi yang mendengar itu pun terkejut, pipinya memerah.

 _"Sial sial sial sial"_ , maki Semi dalam hati.

"Let's make it sexier, jadi kita bisa cepat keluar dari sini dan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam", bisik Ushijima sekali lagi. Ushijima menyuruh Semi melompat ke arahnya dan ditangkap oleh laki-laki itu. Sementara Semi melingkarkan kakinya Ushijima, menampakkan paha berotot mulus. Ushijima menahan bobot tubuh Semi dengan lengannya yang berada di paha dan punggung Semi. Sekarang mereka sedang bertatapan.

Sorakan dari penonton akibat tarian mereka yang bold itu semakin meriah.

"Kau membawa pistol?", tanya Ushijima. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti pistol di paha Semi.

"Untuk jaga-jaga"

"Tolong jangan membunuh orang"

"Aku tidak akan membunuh orang, kecuali kau"

Lengan Semi yang dilingkarkan ke leher Ushijima itu pun mendorong kepala laki-laki itu sehingga bibir Semi dapat mencium bibir sang Mayor. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, ciuman yang berfungsi untuk memeriahkan suasana. Tapi efeknya membuat kedua orang yang melakukannya merasakan bahwa jantung mereka akan meledak. Ketika tarian mereka selesai, mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil Ushijima dalam diam.

 _"AHHHHSVJSODNDKEKDNDJEIKENDJS. ASTAGA KENAPA AKU MENCIUMNYA?? SEMI BODOH, SEMI SIALAN",_ dan segala makian terhadap dirinya pun dikeluarkan. Tentunya dalam hati saja.

Ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil,

"Semi", panggil Ushijima memecah keawkwardan mereka berdua.

"I-iya?", tanya Semi yang terbata-bata. Semi menoleh ke Ushijima dan

Mata Semi terbelalak.

Bibir Ushijima menempel kembali ke bibir Semi. Semi pun terbawa suasana, dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher laki-laki itu. Ushijima menggigit bibir bawah Semi sehingga terdengar suara erangan dari Semi. Dia itu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap inci rongga mulut Semi. Semi bahkan tidak sadar bahwa salivanya sudah mengaliri pipinya.

Ushijima melepas ciuman itu dan melihat Semi yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu, pipinya yang kemerahan membuat Ushijima semakin mencintai dan ingin segera memiliki wanita di depannya itu. Laki-laki itu mengelus rambut abu-abu milik Semi.

"Apakah itu balasan dari ciumanku tadi?", tanya Semi.

"Ya. Dan aku menginginkan lebih dari itu, dan aku hanya ingin kau, bukan wanita lain. Aku mencintaimu, Semi Eita. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan", ucap Ushijima.

Semi sedikit terkejut, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Then make me", ucap Semi dengan nada yang menggoda.

Ushijima dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Tepat ketika Semi menutup pintu rumah Ushijima, Ushijima mendorong Semi ke pintu itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Semi yang tidak mau kalah pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Ushijima dan mendorongnya sehingga ciuman mereka lebih intense.

"Eunghhh"

Terdengar suara erangan dari bibir Semi ketika Ushijima beberapa kali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ushijima membuka kancing milik Semi. Menampilkan leher jenjang yang terekspos jelas beserta dalaman baju Semi. Ushijima melepas ciumannya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang good kisser. Kau sudah melakukannya kepada berapa perempuan?", tanya Semi sambilan melepas kancing baju Ushijima dengan paksa.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Sekarang lucuti pakaianmu, kopral Semi", perintah Ushijima.

Semi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ushijima

"Baiklah, Ma.yorrr~~", bisik Semi sambil mendesah. Hal itu membuat nafsu Ushijima semakin besar dan ingin segera menerkam angsa abu-abu di depannya itu.

Sekarang pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Ushijima adalah tubuh bagian atas Semi yang benar-benar indah. Tubuh yang sedikit berotot, pinggang yang kecil, dan jangan lupakan kedua buah dada bulat yang besar itu membuat Ushijima semakin bernafsu dan mencium Semi dengan beringas. Ketika kulit tubuh kedua insan itu bergesekkan, semakin memperbesar hawa nafsu mereka untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

Ushijima beberapa kali mencium dan menggigit bibir Semi, hingga beberapa kali menghantamkan tubuh wanita itu ke dinding. Selama itu juga, erangan dan keluar dari bibir angsa cantik bersamaan dengan darah yang mulai menetes akibat koyakan dari gigi sang elang.

"Habisi aku, mayor", ucap Semi dengan terengah-engah sambil menjambak rambut Ushijima.

"Dengan senang hati, kopral"

Ushijima menggendong dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur empuk itu. Ushijima melepas celananya.

"You're really sexy, Ushijima", ucap Semi melihat tubuh kekar yang siap berperang dengannya malam ini.

"So you too, my swan", Ushijima melepas pakaian bagian bawah Semi sehingga menampilkan sesosok wanita yang telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benang pun.

"Jangan malu-malu, kopral. Kau yang memintaku menghabisimu", Ushijima menyeringai ketika melihat Semi berusaha menutupi tubuh nude nya dengan selimut.

"Bakajima, aku kedinginan", oops, Semi melontarkan nama ejekan Ushijima yang pernah digunakannya dulu.

"Bakajima ya?? Ejekan yang bagus untukku. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuat tubuhmu panas hingga terbakar. Bersiaplah", Ushijima menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar monster sekarang"

"Monster ini akan menghabisimu hingga kau tidak bisa bergerak besoknya"

Ushijima mulai menggigiti setiap inci tubuh Semi, menandai bahwa angsa abu-abu ini adalah milik sang elang putih. Setiap desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Semi, membuat laki-laki itu semakin bersemangat untuk "menghabisi" wanita malang yang berada di bawahnya sekarang.

"Panggil namaku, Eita"

"Wahh..kahh..tohh..shihh...ahhhh~~~~"

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Every hour, every day, every year_

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Through each smile, through each sigh, through each tear_

Lagu di pagi hari itu membuat mata warna coklat dari sang wanita terbungkua selimut putih yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur putih itu perlahan membuka. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya kamar itu.

"Sudah pagi kah? Ahhh", wanita yang bernama Semi Eita itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, sayangnya gerakan itu malah membuat tubuhnya sakit.

"Selamat pagi, Semi", suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Semi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ushijima", Semi berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, setidaknya dia perlu duduk di tempat tidur itu.

"Kau bisa?", tanya Ushijima.

"Ya ya, aku bisa, tenang"

Semi dapat melihat pemandangan kamar itu dengan jelas. Gramofon yang terletak di meja kamar, pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai, dan yang pasti adalah Ushijima yang telanjang dada dan mengenakan celana pendek tengah duduk di depan jendela sambil menikmati kopi hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?", tanya Semi.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kau terlihat kesakitan"

"Memang benar", Semi melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bekas berwarna kemerahan, ada yang masih berdarah, nyeri berdenyut dari bibirnya, kulitnya yang terasa lengket, bagian pinggang hingga ke kaki yang mati rasa. Dia bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut panjang abu abu dan hijau yang tergeletak di tempat tidur itu. Kemudian, dia melihat badan Ushijima yang penuh dengan cakaran atau bekas warna merah memanjang yang menyerupai bentuk jari.

"Ahhhhhh. Aku benar-benar malu sekali. Ini yang pertama kalinya untukku" Semi menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut itu. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Aku malu juga, Sem. Ini yang pertama juga untukku", ucap Ushijima dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"MALU DARIMANANYA COBA? MUKANYA DATAR BANGET", Semi mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Hahahahahaha", untuk pertama kalinya Semi melihat Ushijima tertawa lepas. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat kekesalan Semi memudar.

"Pistolku mana? Minta tembak juga orang ini", ucap Semi dengan nada ngambek.

"Aku sudah menyimpannya di meja makan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil di sana", ucap Ushijima mengejek Semi dengan nada santai. Dalam sekejap, bantal dan guling hampir mengenai wajah Ushijima, untung saja dia bisa menepisnya.

"Aku benci kau. Dasar monster. Huweee", Semi tiba-tiba menangis. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

_Ya tapi siapa juga yang mancing mancing Ushijima :(_

Tiba-tiba, Ushijima menggendong Semi beserta selimut yang membungkusnya dengan bridal style.

"LEPASKAN AKUUU!!", Semi memukul tubuh Ushijima dan menggeliat supaya sang pelaku menurunkan dirinya.

"Jangan bergerak, kau harus mandi dan sarapan. Kalau kau tidak diam, kau akan menjadi sarapanku pagi ini", ancam Ushijima yang membuat Semi menghentikan pemberontakannya dan diam. Bisa-bisa tubuh Semi bisa beneran remuk kalau tidak mendengarkan kata Ushijima.

Tidak berapa lama setelah selesai mandi (aka dimandikan), Semi yang mengenakan kemeja Ushijima yang kebesaran itu tengah memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh laki-laki itu.

"Semi, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?", tanya Ushijima yang sontak membuat Semi tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk", Semi terbatuk dan meminum air putih.

"APA KAU GILA? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU, BAKAJIMA", teriak Semi. Sangat tidak lucu jika Grey Swan mati karena tersedak. Ushijima hanya menatap Semi dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu? Kau sedang melamarku?", tanya Semi.

"Iya. Jadi kau mau atau tidak?", tanya Ushijima. Semi facepalm.

"Bisakah kau lebih romantis lagi? Setidaknya berikan aku bunga atau cincin", ucap Semi dengan sewot. Ushijima pergi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia keluar dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sudah dibuatnya saat Semi masih tidur tadi.

"Kau gila ya, Ushijima", ucap Semi sambilam melihat buket bunga yang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Jadi?"

"Okelah oke. Aku akan menikah denganmu"

Ushijima tersenyum dan memeluk Semi.

"Terima kasih, Semi Eita"

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan dengan mesra, mereka melepas pelukan itu.

Semi tiba-tiba bertanya

"Apakah orang tuamu mengetahui jika kau melamarku? Aku bukan dari keluarga yang setara dengan dirimu"

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka nanti setelah kita menikah"

"Hahhh???", Semi kebingungan tiba-tiba.

"Untuk cincin dan gaun pernikahanmu, kita akan membelinya hari ini. Jadi kita bisa menikah hari ini"

1..2..3..

"HAHHHHH????????!!!!!!!!!"

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke tempat bridal. Setelah fitting baju, Ushijima langsung membelinya dan mereka pergi ke gereja terdekat. Mereka menikah dengan kilat, tanpa disaksikan oleh siapapun, hanya mereka berdua, pastor, dan Tuhan yang tahu mengenai pernikahan itu.

Semi Eita, The Grey Swan telah mengubah namanya menjadi Ushijima Eita, istri dari Ushijima Wakatoshi, White Eagle.

Semi tengah melihat cincin berwarna emas di jari manis kirinya itu, bersama dengan Ushijima yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, padahal kemarin seperti hari biasa dan tiba-tiba dia melepas status keperawanan dan juga status lajang, memilih untuk diperistri oleh mayor yang sempat menjadi musuhnya dan yang sekarang sangat dicintainya melebihi siapapun. Dia kemudian melihat wajah Ushijima yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Garis wajah yang tegas, alis yang tebal, kantong mata hitam di bawah mata berwarna hijau olive, bibir yang sudah bertemu dengan bibirnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Semi melihat Ushijima yang bernafas dengan cepat sampai-sampai membuat baju yang dipakainya basah oleh keringat. Wajah Ushijima yang nampaknya kesakitan itu membuat Semi panik.

"Ushijima, Ushijima", Semi menepuk pipi suaminya dengan pelan.

Mata hijau olive itu mulai membuka perlahan.

"Eita, apakah aku membangunkanmu? Maaf ya", ucap Ushijima.

"Tidak tidak, apakah kau bermimpi buruk?", tanya Semi yang sedang mengelus rambut hijau olive itu dengan pelan.

Ushijima mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Semi. Semi dapat melihat laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah mimpimu mengenai para korban perang?", tanya Semi sambil teringat diary yang pernah dibacanya itu.

Ushijima dengan cepat menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Semi dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Aku pernah masuk ruang kerjamu untuk mengumpulkan surat permintaan maaf saat di kompi dulu dan tidak sengaja melihat buku catatanmu itu. Hehe. Maaf ya", Semi tertawa renyah ketika mengakui kesalahannya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?", tanya Ushijima.

"Ya begitulah"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka tengah memikirkan kata apa yang harus diucapkan selanjutnya.

"Hey, kemarilah", ucap Semi sambil memeluk kepala Ushijima dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Ushijima, itu bukan salahmu. Kematian mereka bukan salahmu, termasuk Ohira. Semua itu bukan salahmu. Itu adalah resiko dari pekerjaan kita, seorang prajurit. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kita mati. Aku juga telah membunuh banyak orang, Ushijima. Awalnya aku terganggu, ketika aku mengingat teriakan kesakitan para musuh, tapi jika aku terus seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Maka dari itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuh target dalam sekali tembak. Tepat di kepalanya, mereka tidak perlu meninggal dalam kesakitan. Aku mencari jalan keluar dari masalahku karena aku tahu itu adalah resiko seorang sniper"

Ushijima terdiam.

"Sometimes it's okay to regret and blame yourself. That's needed in process to fix the mistake. But, don't dwell on it too long, find the way so you will not repeat it again, okay?", ucap Semi sambil mencium pucuk kepala Ushijima. Semi bisa merasakan baju yang dipakainya basah. Bahu Ushijima terlihat bergetar.

"Ohhh, my crybaby Wakatoshi. Hahahaha", ucap Semi sambilan tertawa renyah melihat suaminya yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Tidak apa tidak apa. Menangis saja", Semi menepuk bahu Ushijima dengan pelan. Ushijima menganggukkan kepalanya yang berada di dada Semi.

Semi mulai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan Ushijima.

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Every hour every day every year_

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Through each smile through each sigh through each tear_

_My heart will feel the same old grow_

_Even through the stars may fade from above_

_Well I promise there will be no other arms for me_

_You'll always be the one I love_

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Ushijima?", tanya Semi sekali lagi. Untung Ushijima sabar sekali orangnya.

"Kau sudah cantik, Eita"

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Ushijima. Mereka akan menemui orang tua dari Ushijima.

Ushijima bisa melihat Semi yang gugup dari cara dirinya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Hey, orang tuaku itu baik. Meskipun ayahku itu tegas dan ibuku sedikit galak, tapi mereka baik"

Kata-kata dari Ushijima malah membuat Semi semakin khawatir. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka? Masa iya baru menikah berapa hari, sudah cerai. Bagaimana jika ibunya memperlakukannya seperti anak tiri? Dia memikirkan itu semua dari kemarin malam. Meskipun Ushijima sudah menenangkannya, tetap saja Semi khawatir. Apalagi dia menikahi anak dari salah satu penasihat militer di markas utama, Brigadir Jenderal Ushijima, sementara dia hanyalah seorang prajurit dengan pangkat rendah dan tidak memiliki orang tua.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Ushijima,

Beberapa pelayan dan prajurit sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Ushijima.

"Eita, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, kita akan membela pernikahan kita mati-matian, meskipun jika orang tuaku tidak setuju. Anggap saja ini perang", ucap Ushijima sambil memegang tangan Semi yang dari tadi terlihat tidak tenang. Semi memaksakan senyuman kepada Ushijima.

Sebenarnya Ushijima juga khawatir jika orang tuanya tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka. tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kekhawatiran itu ke Semi.

2 prajurit membukakan pintu mobil Ushijima. Suami istri itu keluar dari mobil itu.

"BERI HORMAT KEPADA MAYOR USHIJIMA DAN KOPRAL USHIJIMA", semua prajurit itu memberi hormat kepada Ushijima dan Semi. Semi yang gugup bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kebiasaannya yang memberi hormat secara militer. Para pelayan pun mengambil mantel yang dipakai oleh Ushijima dan Semi. Mereka kemudian memasuki rumah itu.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan orang tua Ushijima. Ayah dan ibu Ushijima terus-terusan menatap dirinya sambilan merokok, yang satu merokok dengan cerutu dan ibunya dengan rokok linting.

"Ayah, ibu, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak merokok? Kalian bisa sakit nantinya", ucap Ushijima dengan santainya.

Muncul tanda perempatan di dahi ibu Ushijima.

"Kau tidak pulang selama 3 tahun di militer dan sekarang kau pulang dengan membawa istri?? KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI DENGAN CEPAT HAHH???!!!", ucap ibu Ushijima sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Ibunya memijit kepalanya pusing. Sementara ayah Ushijima hanya diam.

"Apa hubungannya membawa istri dengan ibu mati dengan cepat?", tanya Ushijima.

Ingatkan Semi bahwa yang berkata seperti itu adalah suaminya, karena jika tidak, Semi ingin menodongkan pistol ke mulut Ushijima.

"Eita!!", panggil ibu Ushijima, yang membuat Semi sontak berdiri dan

"Siap, Brigadir Jenderal Ushijima dan Nyonya Ushijima, saya Kopral Semi Eita", Semi memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Tolong diralat. Kau itu Ushijima Eita sekarang. Duduklah", ucap ayah Ushijima. Semi akhirnya duduk.

 _"Jadi mereka ini merestui atau tidak sihh? Aku bingunggggggg",_ isi pikiran Semi sekarang.

"Jadi kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai The Grey Swan ya? Aku sering mendengar rumor mengenai kehebatanmu. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu langsung, Kopral", ayah Ushijima membuka pembicaraan dengan nada yang lembut. Dia berharap supaya menantunya itu tidak ketakutan melihat istrinya yang galak.

"Te-terima kasih, Brigjen", ucap Semi dengan terbata-bata sambil memaksakan senyuman seramah mungkin.

"Bagaimana dia melamarmu hingga kalian menikah? Ceritakan", tanya ibu Ushijima langsung sambil menatap wanita malang itu dengan intense.

_"Ibu Ushijima memang cantik sekali, tapi galak sekali. Aku mau menangis sekarang. huweeee. Selamatkan aku"_

Semi menceritakan dengan sangat hati-hati, tentu minus aktivitas mereka sebelum lamaran itu.

Ibu Ushijima memijit kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan ayah Ushijima sudah facepalm mendengar cerita itu.

"Ayah, berikan koranmu", ayah Ushijima memberikan koran yang baru dibacanya kepada istrinya. Ibu Ushijima menggulung koran itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Semi ketakutan melihat ibu Ushijima yang mulai mengangkat gulungan koran itu ke arah mereka. Dia sudah bersiap jika harus dihukum karena menikahi anak seorang petinggi militer yang tidak pantas untuknya. Semi menutup matanya dengan erat.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Semi mendengar suara pukulan, tapi bukan mengarah ke dirinya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Ushijima yang tengah dipukul oleh ibunya dengan gulungan koran itu.

"KAU ITU MANUSIA PALING TIDAK ROMANTIS. BEGITUKAH CARANYA MELAMAR WANITA HAHH? APALAGI WANITA SECANTIK INI. KAU PIKIR MELAMAR ITU PERTANYAAN LOMBA CERDAS CERMAT HAHH??? LALU LANGSUNG KAU NIKAHI, TANPA RESEPSI DAN SEGALA HAL NYA???", teriak ibu Ushijima. Semi hanya bisa cengo mendengar kemarahan ibu Ushijima. Sementara Ushijima, melindungi tubuhnya dengan lengannya, dia tidak berani melawan ibunya.

"Ibu, Eita juga setuju mengenai pernikahan ini", Ushijima masih membela diri. Ibu Ushijima langsung melihat Semi dengan tatapan marah. Ibunya menunjuk Semi dengan gulungan koran.

"KAU. EITA. KENAPA KAU MAU MENERIMA LAMARAN DARI ANAK BODOH INI HAHH???!!! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMUKUL SAJA KEPALA KOPONGNYA INI SAAT DIA MELAMARMU? ATAU KAU HAJAR SAJA DIA SEKALIAN. KAU ITU GREY SWAN, NAK. KAU CANTIK DAN HEBAT, TAPI KAU MALAH MENIKAH DENGAN ANAK BODOH INI", teriak ibu Ushijima ke Semi dengan frustasi. Semi pun serba salah jadinya. Mau membela Ushijima, ibunya malah makin marah. Mau setuju dengan ibu Ushijima, Ushijima akan semakin terpojokkan. Pada hari itu, Semi mengalami dilemma yang luar biasa. Akhirnya Semi pun menjawab

"Karena saya mencintainya, nyonya Ushijima", ucap Semi dengan tegas. Dia harus melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan kemantapan dirinya.

Ibu Ushijima terkejut mendengar perkataan Semi, begitupula dengan ayah Ushijima. Ibu Ushijima mengangkat gulungan koran itu tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menghantam kepala Semi. Semi sudah siap menghadapi hukuman karena dia lancang. Sekali lagi, Semi menutup matanya dengan erat. Ushijima yang melihat itu pun berusaha menghentikan lengan ibunya. Tetapi,

PUK

"Eh?", Semi merasakan ada tangan yang sedang menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hahhh....", ibu Ushijima menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia pusing melihat dua anak di depannya ini. Ibu Ushijima mengelus kepala Semi dengan pelan.

"Kuberitahu ya, kau harus bisa tegas dengan Wakatoshi. Meskipun badannya besar, tapi usia mentalnya itu masih 10 tahun"

"Ibu..", ucap Ushijima yang merasa terhina.

"Kau harus lebih galak dari Ushijima. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan menurut padamu, Eita. Kau boleh sekali-kali memukul kepala kalau kebodohannya kambuh. Kau itu istrinya"

Semi yang mendengar kata-kata dari ibu Ushijima pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

Semua yang melihat itu pun terkejut.

"Aduh, kenapa kau menangis?? Tisu mana tisu?", ucap ibu Ushijima dengan panik. Ayah Ushijima mengambil sekotak tisu dan memberikannya kepada ibu Ushijima. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar dan memberikannya ke Semi.

"Ibu, kau membuat Eita menangis. Eita ini gampang menangis", ucap Ushijima seolah-olah menyalahkan ibunya.

"Bukan seperti itu", ucap Semi sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tisu.

"Aku takut kalau pernikahan kami tidak direstui. Aku ini menikahi anak dari atasanku, sementara aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Sampai aku mempersiapkan diri jika aku akan dihukum karena kesalahan itu", ucap Semi.

"Aku tidak masalah jika Wakatoshi menikahi dirimu. Aku sempat khawatir kalau dia ini tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap perempuan, tapi rupanya anakku bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta terhadap Grey Swan yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, bahkan sampai menikahinya", ucap ayah Ushijima dengan santai.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu, nak. Kau itu cantik, tangguh, berkarir yang baik, namamu bahkan telah dikenal oleh banyak orang. Kau membangun semua itu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Harusnya para wanita mencontoh dirimu. Aku senang karena kau yang hebat ini mau-maunya menikahi anakku yang bodoh ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan latar belakangmu yang tidak punya orang tua atau kekayaan, yang paling penting adalah dirimu", ucap ibu Ushijima dengan lembut sambil menghapus air mata Semi yang terus meluncur turun.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak", ucap Semi sambil memeluk ibu Ushijima. 2 laki-laki yang berada di sana pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adegan haru biru itu.

"Oke. Aku sudah memutuskan resepsi pernikahan kalian akan diadakan minggu depan. Jadi aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya", ucap ibu Ushijima dengan enteng.

Dua anak muda itu hanya bisa cengo, mereka kemudian melihat ayah Ushijima. Ayah Ushijima memberikan isyarat "ikuti saja maunya dia"

"Dan Eita, kau hari ini ikut denganku ke pertemuan dengan ibu-ibu prajurit lainnya. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka sebagai menantuku, pasti mereka akan iri jika melihat Grey Swan masuk ke dalam keluarga Ushijima. Hahahaha", ibu Ushijima tertawa. Sementara 3 orang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Sekarang Semi dan ibu mertuanya itu berada di dalam mobil berwarna hitam. Semi masih merasa canggung dengan ibu barunya itu.

"Eita", ucap ibu Ushijima memecah keheningan.

"Iya, nyonya?"

"Astaga, panggil aku ibu, nak. Aku ini mertuamu, bukan majikanmu", ucap ibu Ushijima sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Semi hanya bisa terkekeh malu.

"Ada apa, ibu?"

"Apakah kau senang menikah dengan Wakatoshi?", tanya ibu mertuanya itu.

Semi tersenyum dan berkata

"Meskipun pernikahannya itu sangat sederhana dan mendadak, tapi hari itu adalah hari yang paling memorable untukku. Aku akan selalu mengingat hari itu. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pernikahan yang rumit, asalkan aku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai saja, itu sudah cukup. Tinggal bagaimana menjalaninya saja. Mungkin aku terdengar konyol", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh tidak tidak, nak. Impianmu sangat sederhana sekali ya. Tapi itulah daya tarikmu yang membuat Wakatoshi bisa-bisanya menikahimu"

"Sebenarnya awalnya kami itu seperti musuh. Dia pernah meremehkanku saat kami pertama kali bertemu di kompi"

"Terus-terus??", ibu Ushijima mendengarkan cerita Semi dengan seksama sambil memberikan komentar pedas mengenai anaknya itu.

"Oh iya, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Keluarga Ushijima memiliki sebuah motto yang harus kau pegang, Irresistible Force, kekuatan yang tak dapat dikendalikan. Kau harus mengingat itu", ucap ibu Ushijima.

"Aku akan mengingat itu", Semi tersenyum kembali.

"Aku teringat ketika aku berada di tim medis", ibu Ushijima mulai bercerita mengenai masa mudanya.

Mereka berdua sampai di lapangan tembak. Terdengar suara tembakan yang keras.

"Eita, kita akan bertemu dengan ibu-ibu istri prajurit dan anak-anaknya, di sini semuanya perkumpulan perempuan dan kau pasti harus masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka itu licik, jadi hati-hatilah. Ini adalah medan perangmu sekarang, bedanya kau menggunakan mulut dan tingkahmu, bukan senjata. Jadi, taklukkan mereka", ucap ibu Ushijima.

_"Wow, aku dihadapkan dengan ibu-ibu dan gadis tukang gossip"_

"Baiklah, ibu"

"Hello, semuanya", ucap ibu Ushijima dengan ceria ke ibu-ibu dan gadis lainnya.

"Halo juga. Kami sudah menunggumu loh", ucap ibu-ibu lainnya.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Ushijima", ucap beberapa gadis lainnya.

 _"Wah, mereka benar-benar seperti putri di dongeng"_ , pikir Semi sekarang.

"Oh, siapa yang berada di sampingmu? Apakah dia pembantumu?", tanya seorang ibu lainnya.

Jika tidak diperingatkan oleh ibu Ushijima, mungkin Semi sudah memelintir kepala ibu itu sekarang.

"Jangan kasar begitu dong. Kalian tidak mengenalnya? Dia ini The Grey Swan. Eita, perkenalkan dirimu"

Semi memberi hormat kepada mereka semua dengan gaya yang anggun.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Saya Ushijima Eita, The Grey Swan, istri dari Mayor Ushijima Wakatoshi sang White Eagle", ucap Semi sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua sudah menebak reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh perkumpulan perempuan itu. Kaget dan speechless, mata mereka terbelalak, terutama para gadis yang menaruh hati pada Ushijima.

"A-ah-ah, begitukah? Maaf jika aku lancang. Hahahaha", ucap ibu yang tadi sambil tertawa renyah.

_"Hah, mati kalian. Hahahahaha"_

"Kapan kalian menikah?", tanya ibu yang lainnya.

"Minggu lalu. Kami masih pengantin baru, resepsi kami akan diadakan minggu depan. Mohon kehadirannya", ucap Semi

"Grey Swan. Kau sniper perempuan terbaik yang berhasil merebut banyak wilayah jajahan negara kita bukan?", ucap ibu yang lainnya.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik kok, lagipula kami bekerja sebagai tim. Aku hanya bagian mengawasi dari jauh saja", ucap Semi merendah.

"Wahh, keren sekali. Apakah kau ingin menceritakan pengalaman perangmu? Kau sangat cantik sekali untuk ukuran seorang prajurit dan-"

"Oke, Eita. Sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan para gadis saja ya. Mereka itu seumuran denganmu dan kebetulan mereka sedang latihan menembak", ucap ibu Ushijima sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, ibu"

Semi berjalan menuju lapangan tembak dan melihat para gadis yang sedang latihan menembak. Semi hanya berdiri diam sambil melihat mereka. Sementara ada beberapa gadis yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan dirinya, pendengaran Semi yang tajam bisa mengetahui hal itu, tentang bagaimana penampilannya yang biasa saja, ataupun kenapa Ushijima bisa menyukainya, sniper yang bermodalkan tubuh saja.

_"Sabar, Semi. Sabarr"_

Semi melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menembak cakram yang terbang dan meleset.

"Mau kubantu, nona?", tanya Semi saat sudah di samping gadis itu. Langkah kaki Semi sangat ringan, wajar karena dia seorang sniper. Dia harus bertindak seolah dia itu transparan.

Gadis itu terkejut melihat Semi.

"Maafkan aku jika mengagetkanmu", ucap Semi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Posisi bahumu kurang rileks. Kemudian, kau harus mengetahui timing dari cakram itu berada di titik tertingginya, itu akan memudahkanmu untuk menembaknya. Arahkan moncong shotgun ini, tanganmu jangan bergetar, tidak ada yang kau bunuh di sini. Perhatikan cakram itu, hitung berapa detik. Biasanya cakram memiliki kecepatan yang konstan. 1..2..3..4..5..tembak sekarang"

DOR

Cakram itu pecah.

"BERHASIL!", teriak gadis itu dengan senangnya. Semi tersenyum melihat gadis yang berjingkrak itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berhasil menembak. Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya Ushijima", ucap gadis itu sambil memegang tangan Semi.

"O-oke. Sama-sama", ucap Semi yang malu karena baru pertama kali dipuji oleh sesama wanita.

"Nyonya Ushijima, berkeberatankah jika kau menunjukkan kami keterampilan menembakmu?", ucap seorang wanita yang datang menghampirinya.

_"Mereka yang tadi bergosip mengenai diriku"_

"Baiklah", Semi menerima shotgun dari wanita itu. Semi mengambil beberapa peluru dan menyelipkan sebagian di ikat pinggangnya. Dia menghentakkan shotgun itu dan mengisinya dengan peluru. Setelah itu, dia mulai membidik cakram itu.

_"1..2..3..4..5..Eh..sial..shotgun ini macet"_

Shotgun yang digunakan Semi benar-benar macet dan tidak bisa ditembakkan, tapi bukan Se-tidak, bukan Ushijima Eita aka Grey Swan namanya jika dia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menangani hal kecil seperti ini.

"Nona, aku pinjam ini", Semi dengan cepat merebut shotgun milik gadis tadi dengan tangan kirinya, memasukkan peluru ke dalam shotgun itu dengan satu tangan, kemudian membidik cakram yang mulai terbang rendah dengan satu tangan dan

PRANG

Cakram itu pecah tepat sebelum menyentuh tanah. Beberapa kali cakram itu pecah tanpa meleset atau terlewat sedikitpun, dan semua itu dilakukan dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang shotgun yang rusak itu. Setelah cakram itu habis, Semi meletakkan kedua shotgun itu di bahunya. Sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat sangat keren sehingga banyak gadis yang mendekati Semi dan menyorakinya. Sementara wanita yang tadi menantang Semi hanya bisa mendecih.

"Kau sangat hebat sekali, nyonya Ushijima"

"Itulah Ushijima, Kekuatan Yang Tidak Dapat Dikendalikan adalah motto keluarga kami"

Ibu Ushijima tersenyum melihat Semi yang sepertinya bisa mengatasi keadaan dengan baik.

2 bulan kemudian

"Wakatoshi, sarapanmu sudah siap", Semi yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan mereka berdua itu memanggil Ushijima yang sedang merawat taman kecilnya. Karena yang dipanggil tidak datang, akhirnya Semi memutuskan menghampiri Ushijima.

"Wakatoshi, kau harus makan, baru tanamanmu itu", omel Semi ketika melihat Ushijima yang memupuk taman kecilnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Eita"

"Ayolah, bagaimana jika kita punya anak nanti dan melihat ayahnya yang lebih mencintai tamannya daripada perutnya?"

"Tapi kan kita belum punya anak. Atau kau mau memiliki anak? Kita bisa saja melakukannya sekarang dan tanpa pengaman", ucap Ushijima dengan santai.

Sementara Semi hampir menendang wajah Ushijima jika saja Ushijima tidak menepis tendangan dari Semi dengan tangannya dan sialnya dia sekarang tengah digendong oleh Ushijima.

"Lepaskan aku, le-hmmmpppphhh", bibir yang daritadi mengomel itupun dikunci oleh bibir Ushijima.

BUKK

Semi menendang perut Ushijima dengan lututnya yang mengakibatkan suaminya itu memegang perutnya.

"Kau ini mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sekarang makan sarapanmu"

"Jangan galak-galak, Eita"

Semi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah"

Tiba-tiba, Ushijima mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Semi yang membuat sang empu ingin melempar kursi ke suaminya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel

Semi membuka pintu dan melihat seorang kurir.

"Surat untuk Ushijima Wakatoshi", ucap kurir itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih", Semi menandatangani bukti pengiriman itu dan menutup pintunya. Semi melihat surat yang rapi dan terlihat formal.

 _"Ini dari markas utama",_ pikir Semi.

"Siapa tadi, Eita?", tanya Ushijima yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Kau mendapatkan surat dari markas utama", ucap Semi sambilan memberikan surat itu ke Ushijima. Ushijima mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuka amplop surat itu. Dia membaca surat itu, setelah itu dia melipat kertas itu kembali.

"Aku ditugaskan di garis depan. Mereka membutuhkan ahli strategi di sana", ucap Ushijima. Semi diam mendengarkan berita itu.

"Berapa lama?", tanya Semi tiba-tiba.

"Belum bisa diprediksi. Mungkin bisa 2 bulan"

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Besok pagi"

"Bawa aku"

Ushijima terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Semi.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak dipanggil dan kau masih tugas belajar, Eita"

Semi tahu bahwa dia itu dicutikan dari kegiatan militer, jika dia dipanggil pun, itu harus dalam keadaan yang mendesak, sementara perang sekarang masih stabil. Perasaan Semi tidak enak, hal ini sama seperti ketika Ohira pergi menjalankan misi terakhirnya. Dia ingin menyuruh Ushijima untuk menolak, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Wakatoshi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu", ucap Semi sambilan memegang tangan Ushijima.

"Perasaanku juga mengatakan hal yang sama, Eita. Tapi aku tetap harus pergi. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah prajurit. Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang tahu kapan kita mati karena itu adalah resiko prajurit bukan?", tanya Ushijima sambilan mengelus rambut Semi.

"Tapi-"

"Ushijima Eita, bertindaklah seperti prajurit"

Kata-kata itu membuat Semi diam seribu kata. Ushijima memeluk Semi sambilan menenangkan istrinya.

Keesokan harinya,

Ushijima telah siap dengan pakaian dinasnya, sementara Semi mempersiapkan koper dan tas Ushijima. Kemudian Semi melihat Ushijima.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat keren mengenakan pakaian ini, mayor", Semi merapikan kerah pakaian dinas Ushijima. Ushijima tersenyum melihat Semi.

"Jangan khawatir, kopral yang sebentar lagi menjadi sersan. Aku akan mengusahakan pulang dengan cepat dan memenangkan perang ini. Mereka tidak menyebutku White Eagle tanpa alasan"

Semi memaksakan senyum kepada Ushijima.

Terdengar suara mobil yang menunggu Ushijima dari luar.

"Mobilku sudah sampai. Aku harus pergi, Eita", Ushijima memeluk Semi dan mencium pipi dan dahi Semi.

Ushijima mengambil koper dan tasnya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Wakatoshi!", panggil Semi dari belakang. Ushijima berbalik dan melihat Semi yang berjalan ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ushijima pun membalas ciuman itu. Mereka berdua saling berciuman seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Ushijima tidak ingin pergi, tapi ini adalah tugasnya dan siapapun tidak bisa menghentikannya, bahkan Semi sekalipun.

Mereka berdua melepas ciuman itu.

"Cepatlah pulang, Wakatoshi", Semi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ushijima.

"Jika aku pulang, marilah kita membuat anak"

"Jangan bilang jika, kau semakin menakutiku", rengek Semi.

Ushijima hanya bisa tertawa mendengar hal itu. Dia pasti akan merindukan ocehan, omelan, rengekan, dan kata-kata pedas dari Semi.

"Setidaknya kirimkan aku surat", ucap Semi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku harus pergi, Eita"

Semi menegakkan kepalanya. Ushijima mengelus wajah Semi.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku juga"

Ushijima mengambil koper dan tasnya yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Ushijima melambaikan tangannya ke Semi yang dibalas oleh dirinya.

3 hari berlalu

Bahkan Semi sering kesulitan tidur saking memikirkan Ushijima dan perasaan tidak enaknya yang tidak bisa hilang.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku akan menyusul Ushijima. I have to trust my gut feeling"

Setidaknya jika _gut feeling_ nya benar, dia bisa berada di samping suaminya, belahan jiwanya, dan hatinya.

Semi mendatangi markas utama dan meminta mereka untuk memasukkannya ke dalam pasukan yang akan dikirim ke garis depan. Awalnya mereka menolak, tapi dengan menggunakan julukan Grey Swan dan bantuan ayah mertuanya, mereka akhirnya bersedia menerima permintaan Semi.

Semi tengah membidik di bangunan dan menembaki musuh.

 _"Fokuslah, fokus"_ , pikir Semi. Selama beberapa hari, Semi terus-menerus ingin masuk ke dalam pos utama, tapi dia selalu dihadang oleh penjaga, meskipun dia mengatakan bahwa diriya adalah istri dari Mayor Ushijima Wakatoshi. Pos utama kali ini cukup ketat dalam memfilter pengawasan terhadap orang luar. Yang bisa Semi lakukan adalah melindungi Ushijima dan pos utama itu dari musuh.

Sekali lagi di hari itu, Semi berhasil menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai sniper.

"Grey Swan to Lion 1. Musuh telah dilumpuhkan. Over"

_"Lion 1 to Grey Swan. Good job. Kembali ke tempat. Over"_

"Roger"

Semi mematikan alat komunikasinya dan duduk di bangunan itu. Dia melihat pos utama yang sangat jauh dari pandangannya itu.

"Kau sedang apa sekarang? Menguras otak jeniusmu itu kah? Jangan lupa makan, kau seringnya minum kopi daripada makan. Apakah kau tidur dengan cukup? Kau sering bergadang. Aku merindukanmu", oceh Semi sendirian.

Tidak berapa lama, mata Semi terbelalak. Dia melihat dengan scope pistolnya.

"SIAL"

Semi berlari menuju ke arah pos utama.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY. ADA TANK BERJUMLAH 20 DAN PASUKAN BERJUMLAH SATU KOMPI MENGARAH KE POS UTAMA"

Bzzt bzztt bzzt

"MAYDAY MAYDAY"

Bzzt bzzt

"SIAL. KOMUNIKASI BR*NGS*K"

Semi terus berlari ke arah pos utama. Memang tidak terlihat dari tempat yang rendah, tapi Semi yang sering berada di ketinggian, dapat melihat bahaya. Dan sialnya, komunikasi mereka terputus. Dia harus memperingatkan mereka semua. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan siapapun, terutama Ushijima.

"Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi", nama itu terus dirapalkan oleh Semi.

Ketika dia sampai di dekat pos utama,

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Telinga Semi tiba-tiba berdenging karena suara ledakan yang menghancurkan pos utama itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Matanya yang terbelalak melihat kobaran api dan asap berwarna hitam mengubah pos utama itu menjadi abu. Air mata menuruni pipinya yang menghitam karena abu dan asap hitam dari ledakan itu.

"Tidak mungkin....", ucap Semi. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

"Wakatoshi, tidak mungkin...WAKATOSHIIIII", Semi berteriak sambilan menembaki musuh-musuh yang mendekatinya dengan membabi buta. Air mata terus menuruni pipinya.

Dia kehilangan belahan jiwanya, terang kehidupannya, cintanya dalam api yang berkobar itu.

Her gut feeling always right

Kaki Semi ditembak oleh musuh.

"ARRRGHHHHHH", teriak Semi yang mengerang kesakitan, tapi hatinya lebih sakit daripada kakinya.

Dia benar-benar buta dengan sekitarnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dia dikepung oleh musuh. Semi yang baru menyadari bahwa sedang dikepung oleh musuh pun menjatuhkan senjatanya dan berlutut, matanya terus menerus melihat puing-puing pos utama yang masih terbakar itu.

"Wakatoshi, you'll always be the one I love", Semi tersenyum miris sambil menutup matanya saat musuh mulai menodongkan senjata ke dirinya.

DORRR

"USHIJIMAA EITAAAA. ANGKAT SENJATAMU!!!!"

Semi membuka matanya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia mengambil senjatanya dan mulai menembaki musuhnya dengan cepat. Dia baru menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang musuh yang telah tertembak duluan.

"Wakatoshi?", Semi mencari suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dan benar saja, Ushijima berlari dengan posisi siap membidik.

"Wakatoshi? WAKATOSHI", teriak Semi sekali lagi. Hatinya benar-benar lega melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya masih hidup. Semi mencoba berdiri, tetapi dia hampir terjatuh jika saja dia tidak menekan senapannya ke tanah. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih.

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Every hour every day every year_

"Eita..Eita", Ushijima berlari. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya ikut berperang bersamanya. Dia mengetahui rencana dari musuh, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa kejadiannya akan secepat ini, sehingga dia sudah mengantisipasinya. Ketika pos utama hancur, dia sudah berada di luar pos itu. Entah ada sesuatu yang membuat pendengarannya bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat dikenal olehnya. Maka dari itu, dia mengambil senjata dan mencari asal suara itu. Yang benar saja, dia melihat sang angsa abu-abu tengah dikepung oleh musuh.

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Through each smile through each sigh through each tear_

Ushijima membuang senjatanya dan memeluk Semi. Ushijima mencium bibir Semi yang tengah menangis karena bahagia. Mereka berdua melepas rindu yang sangat lama dipendamnya sekaligus rasa bersyukur karena mereka masih hidup.

"Eita, kenapa kau ke sini?", ucap Ushijima yang melepas ciuman itu.

"Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Tapi aku bersyukur kau masih hidup. Tolong jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu lagi, Wakatoshi", ucap Semi sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disi-"

_My heart will feel the same old grow_

_Even through the stars may fade from above_

Mata kedua insan itu terbelalak, kemudian Ushijima jatuh ke tanah.

"Waka..toshi???", ucap Semi dengan suara tercekat. Semi melihat darah keluar dari kepala Ushijima.

"Tidak mungkin. Kita baru bertemu", Semi mengetahui bahwa itu perbuatan sniper. Dia mencari sniper itu dengan senapannya dan matanya bertemu dengan sniper. Sniper itu pun menemukannya dan..

DORRRR

_Well I promise there will be no other arms for me_

_You'll always be the one I love_

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Every hour every day every year_

_You'll always be the one I love_

_Through each smile through each sigh through each tear_

_My heart will feel the same old grow_

_Even through the stars may fade from above_

_Well I promise there will be no other arms for me_

_You'll always be the one I love_

Pada tanggal xx/xx/1950, tokoh legendaris dari perang, Mayor Ushijima Wakatoshi dengan julukan White Eagle dan Kopral Semi Eita dengan julukan The Grey Swan menjadi salah satu korban dari perang. Kematian dua ikon perang itu mengguncangkan markas utama sehingga mereka mengambil langkah ekstrim yang membuat mereka memenangkan perang itu dengan mutlak. Untuk mengenang jasa mereka yang sangat besar, negara itu memutuskan untuk membangun monument mereka dengan patung elang dan angsa yang berada di bahu patung mereka masing-masing.

"Man, this is f*cking mess", ucap seorang wanita berambut abu-abu gelap dengan ujung berwarna gelap sebahu yang memakai kacamata hitam. Dia mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana jeans. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut hijau olive yang memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu yang dilapisi cardigan panjang dan celana jeans. Laki-laki itu juga mengenakan kacamata hitam pula.

Tampaknya mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari bioskop.

"Memangnya kenapa? Film itu sudah bagus. Kita berhasil memerankannya dengan sangat baik", tanya laki-laki itu.

"Baik gimananya??? Endingnya itu loh. Kurang menggigit, Ushijima. Aku benar-benar mengacaukannya", ucap wanita itu sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Menurutku, kau sudah berakting dengan sangat baik kok, Eita", ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Ushijima.

"Iya, jika dari sudut pandangmu sebagai sutradara dan actor di dalam film itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang", ucap wanita yang dipanggil Eita itu.

"Kurang sedih maksudnya?"

Eita menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eita, di adegan saat Semi menangis karena dia mengira Ushijima mati itu bahkan membuat penonton menangis sesengukan"

"Tapi kurang, Wakatoshi-ku sayang"

"Oke oke. Ya sudah, tidak apa. Jika nanti kau mendapatkan tawaran bermain film dengan genre seperti itu, setidaknya kau sudah mengetahui kekurangannya"

"Hmmpp"

"Kau mau makan apa, Sem? Setelah ini kita ada jadwal kan?"

Semi melihat layar smartphonenya. Dia membuka chatnya dengan managernya dan melihat jadwal yang dikirim.

"Padat sekali ini. Setelah ini aku ada pemotretan, kemudian nanti ada kau juga yang ikut pemotretan bersamaku, kemudian malamnya kita harus menghadiri red carpet. Hari ini akan panjang sekali", Semi menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa. Bersemangatlah. Setidaknya kita masih punya waktu luang untuk berkencan", ucap Ushijima sambilan menepuk kepala Semi.

"Aku mau makan burger", ucap Semi tiba-tiba. Ushijima mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan melihatku dengan aneh. Anggap saja ini cheating day, aku sudah melakukan diet ketat selama 4 bulan untuk mendapatkan tubuh berotot demi film ini", ucap Semi sambil merengek.

"Kita ya, bukan cuma dirimu. Kita sama-sama berdiet", ralat Ushijima.

"1 hari saja ya cheatingnya. Aku benar-benar ingin makan burger. Ya ya ya?", tanya Semi sambil memegang tangan Ushijima.

_"Astaga, dia terlalu imut"_

"Boleh"

"Yeyyy", Semi memeluk lengan Ushijima dengan mesranya sambilan berjalan menuju restoran fast food terdekat.

Terlihat beberapa banner besar maupun videotron yang bertuliskan

_"You'll Always Be The One I Love" yang dibintangi oleh Ushijima Wakatoshi selaku sutradara dan actor utama, dan Semi Eita selaku aktris utama masih menjadi trending topik nomor 1 selama 1 minggu setelah penayangan pertama. Pasangan yang juga suami istri di dunia nyata itu berhasil membuat perasaan penonton terombang-ambing di film itu._

_The Power of Ushijimas_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi, director, actor and Semi Eita, supermodel, actress, singer_

_They choose this perfume_

_Why don't you?_

_Dress Semi Eita dalam film "You'll Always Be The One I Love" yang terinspirasi dari Audrey Hepburn dalam film Sabrina_

_Grab it fast!! Limited edition!!_

_Remake lagu "You'll Always Be The One I Love" dan_ " _Do You Know Where You're Going To" dari Dinah Shore yang dinyanyikan oleh Semi Eita dalam film "You'll Always Be The One I Love" masih menduduki posisi nomor 1 dalam chart music_

**Credits :**

**Semi's dress :** **https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/you-could-own-audrey-hepburns-iconic-sabrina-gown-1041205**

**Semi's hair : https://www.weddingforward.com/wedding-bun-hairstyles/**

**Do You Know Where You're Going To (Dinah Shore) : https://www.lyrics.com/lyric/8735118/Dinah+Shore/Do+You+Know+Where+You%27re+Going+To%3F**

**You'll Always Be The One I Love (Dinah Shore): https://genius.com/Dinah-shore-youll-always-be-the-one-i-love-lyrics**

**Inspirasi :**

**Biografi Lyudmilla Pavlichenko, sniper perempuan yang paling sukses dalam sejarah.**

**Lagu "You'll Always Be The One I Love" dari Dinah Shore**

**Author tahu lagu "Do You Know Where You're Going To" punya Dinah Shore dinyanyikan tahun 1970, tapi author suka banget sama lagunya. Yang lagunya murni tahun 1950 itu lagu "You'll Always Be The One I Love" punya Dinah Shore. Di sini, author mensetting suara Semi sedikit lebih tinggi dari book Benang. Suara Dinah Shore benar-benar fit sama suara Semi.**


End file.
